At What Cost
by Mentally-Unstable
Summary: This is what it comes down to. Love or loyalty? Happiness or truth?  In life, every sacrifice causes pain. In love, it just hurts even more. World's Greatest Tag Team, The Hardys, OCs, more. Rating will change to M in future chapters.
1. Beyond Greatness

****

Author's Note: Yes...another brilliant catastrophe from yours truly. You know I'm just being a tard. Anyway, it's here and I like it, and I hope you like it and...um...Terrget!!

xxx

Shelton Benjamin tapped the empty water bottle against the table as he leaned back in his chair and glanced at his watch.

"She should've been here already." He said anxiously, "I left her a message an hour ago."

"Relax man, she'll be here." Charlie Haas replied, snatching the water bottle away from Shelton to stop the annoying sound, "You know Mel, she's always fashionably late."

Shelton nodded in agreement, sighing quietly. The only problem with Melony being "fashionably late" was the fact that he needed her here, and he needed her here _now ._

Melony was one of the very few Divas who actually wrestled her way to the WWE, and was the proud valet of the World's Greatest Tag Team. She was also the key to getting the three of them where Shelton thought they belonged.

At the top.

"What the hell is going on?!" Melony ran over, startling Shelton out of his thoughts, "Is everyone ok?"

"Yeah, we're fine." Shelton rolled his eyes, and Melony groaned as she sat down at their table.

"Geez, Shelton! The way you threw the word 'emergency' around, I thought there was a bomb threat or something!"

"Would I really ask you to meet us in catering if that was the case?"

"Probably!"

Charlie cleared his throat, "I hate to interrupt this genius conversation, but, Shelton and I have been thinking."

"That's never good." Melony smiled, ignoring Charlie's glare, "But continue."

"Mel, I'm serious," Charlie continued, "We're sick of this--all of this. We're the World's Greatest Tag Team for a reason..."

"Cause you're damn good!"

"Exactly! And we know that. But we're also one of the most underused teams on Raw."

"Not just Raw, the whole damn WWE!" Shelton growled, "We're stuck hanging out backstage while Coachman pushes Nitro and Kenny? You know that ain't right!"

"Yes, yes, you're both right! You know I completely agree with that." Melony shook her head, "But what can I do about it?"

Sheltone leaned forward, his arms propped on the table, "We want a shot at the titles. The Hardys are here tonight. Their first night on Raw since the draft." He smiled cockily, "This is our chance to shine, Mel."

Melony smiled, nodding, "You're damn right it is. Let's go talk to Coach now." She started to rise from the table, but Shelton held up a hand to stop her.

"We're not going to talk to Coach," He motioned between himself and Charlie, then pointed at her, "_You_ are."

She raised an eyebrow, "Me? Why just me?"

"You have certain..." Charlie shrugged, "Charms, that Shelton and I don't have."

Mel bit her lip to keep from laughing as she sat back down and crossed her arms over her chest, "You mean I'm hot."

Charlie slapped the table, "Yes! See? I knew she'd understand."

Mel laughed, "You could've just come out and said 'strut your stuff and get us a shot'. You didn't have to go all Jack Bauer."

Shelton laughed, pressing his hands together in praise, "Thank you, Mel, thank you. I knew you'd come through."

"Anything for my boys, Sheltie," She winked, "But before the sexual harassment commences, I need coffee."

"I'll get it." Charlie said, rising from the table, "I need water. Shelton?"

Shelton shook his head, Charlie walked away, and Shelton brought his gaze back to Mel, "You know I hate asking you to do this, Mel."

"Why? It'll be fun!" She smiled, "You know tormenting Coach is one my favorite past times."

He laughed, "I promise you won't regret it. Me and Charlie...we're ready for gold again."

"You've been ready, Shelton." She reached across the table and touched his arm, "I promise you'll get your match tonight. You and Charlie..." She clicked her tongue, "The Hardys won't know what hit 'em."

****

xxx

Charlie ordered one of the Iced coffees he knew Melony liked, as he leaned against the counter and took a sip of bottled water.

The thought of being a champion again made his heart race. Wearing the belt around his waist gave him a sense of honor he didn't think was possible. It had been a long time, but he remembered the feeling. It was like a natural high.

He smiled.

"Can I get a cappuchino and a black coffee, please?"

Not recognizing the voice, Charlie looked up to see a short brunette standing at the counter, bangs hanging in her eyes and waist length brown hair pulled back in a loose ponytail.

Charlie took a step forward, "Excuse me," He smiled, "Are you new?"

She looked up and smiled, "You could say that."

"I thought so." He extended his hand, "I'm Charlie."

"Autumn." She shook his hand, "Nice to meet you."

"You too. Welcome to Raw."

"Thanks." She smiled. Her coffee was set on the counter, and as she went to pay for it, Charlie held up his hand.

"I got it. Just put it with mine." He told the man behind the counter, then turned back to Autumn "Consider it a welcome present from yours truly."

"I like it here already." She smiled even wider, "Thank you, Charlie." She touched his arm lightly before picking up her order and walking away.

Charlie could do nothing but stare as she walked off, then he paid and took Melony her coffee.

****

xxx

Melony put an extra flaunt to her walk as she strode down the backstage halls of the arena. Jonathan Coachman's office was after the next right turn, and she wanted to be in full sex-goddess mode.

She knew damn well Haas and Benjamin deserved a title shot, and if Coach couldn't see that, she was also ready to break him in half.

She leaned against the doorframe and knocked. When Jonathan Coachman opened the door, he nearly fell backwards.

"Hi, Mr. Coachman." She smiled sweetly.

"Melony!" He cleared his throat nervously, adjusting his tie, which wasn't even crooked, "This is a surprise. How can I help you?"

"Well, Coach..." She pushed past him, walked into his office, and made herself comfortable on the black leather couch, "I have a request."

Coach smirked, his eyebrow raised as he leaned against the desk across from her, "Well, I'm sure you know that the Coach is happy to oblige..." His eyes trailed up and down her body, "To absolutely _any_ request you may have, Melony."

"Any request?"

"_Any_ request." He smiled.

"Good." Smiling, she stood up, slowly walking towards him, "As you know, The Hardys were just drafted from SmackDown, here to Raw."

"Uh-huh." Coach nodded.

"And, as you also know, the Hardys are the WWE Tag Team Champions."

"Uh-Huh."

To distract him even more, she played with his tie, "Well, Coach, I want you..." She leaned into him. He nearly had a stroke, "To schedule a match for tonight."

He cleared his throat, "And what match would that be?"

"My boys, The World's Greatest Tag Team, against the Hardys for the titles." She ran her hands over Coach's shoulders, "Can you make it happen?"

"Consider it already done."

"Great. Thanks." She slapped him on the chest and walked out without even a look back.

__

Damn... She thought, smiling, _I'm good._


	2. Bitch on a Leash

****

xxx

Matt Hardy inhales deeply, exhaled, and sighed. It was his first night on Raw in a hell of a long time, and he was pumped.

"This is great, Jeff." Matt turned to his brother, Jeff Hardy, who sat in a chair in the corner, "I feel alive here, y'know? Like there's this energy here that just electrifies me!"

Jeff nodded.

"I dunno--maybe it's cause the crowd is bigger, of cause we're live! I don't know, but it's amazing!"

Jeff nodded.

Matt was literally jumping up and down with pure excitement, "God, this feeling...I can't shake it. What do you think it is, Jeff?"

Jeff nodded.

"Oh, c'mon, you've gotta have some idea."

Jeff nodded.

"Jeff?"

Jeff nodded.

"JEFF!"

"Huh?" Jeff looked up, snatching the earbuds out of his ears, "Did you say something? My music was turned way up, man."

Matt stared, "Oh, never mind." He sat down on the couch, laying his tag belt across his lap and gazing at it. There truly was energy, he could feel it And despite Jeff's calm demeanor, Matt knew his brother felt it too.

"Alright, I'm back." Autumn pushed the door open with her shoulder, her hands full with coffee and a paper bag. "I'm tired of doing your dirty work." She smirked, "Here's your plain coffee."

"Thanks, babe." Matt took the cup from her.

"Jeff, you're donut." She waved the bag in front of his face in case he had his music on and couldn't hear. For once, he didn't.

"See, I always forget to check and see if he's lucid." Matt shrugged, "I always end up having a thirty minute conversation with a statue."

Jeff rolled his eyes as he bit into his donut, "Thanks, A." He mumbled, brushing away a few stray crumbs that fell onto his black shirt.

Autumn took a seat on the couch at the opposite end of Matt, sipping her cappuchino, "So, what's the match tonight?" She asked casually.

Matt swallowed a sip of coffee, "Cade and Murdoch. It's a non-title match."

"That'll be easy." She laughed, "I mean, they're ok, but not even close to being a challenge for you guys."

"Who is?" Matt smirked. Autumn rolled her eyes.

"When someone praises you, Matt, you're not supposed to praise yourself in return."

"Why not?"

"Oh, Lord." She scoffed and blew on her drink to cool it. Matt smiled. he only did that kind of thing because he knew it annoyed her. She hated when he got cocky, and he thought it was so funny to watch her get mad.

"Oh man!" Jeff exclaimed suddenly, "I knew I should've ordered two."

Rolling her eyes, Autumn stood up, "I'll go get you another one."

Jeff gave her a cheeky grin, "Thank you."

She walked out the door, and Jeff turned to face Matt, "Why do you do that?"

Matt looked up, "Do what?"

"Try to piss her off like that." Jeff shook his head, "I don't understand. If you like a chick, why do you try to make her mad?"

"Honestly?" Matt smiled softly, his dimples showing, "She's cute when she's angry."

****

xxx

How a catering area could be out of donuts, she didn't know, but Autumn would have to face Jeff empty handed.

Making her way back to the dressing room, she recognized a few familiar faces, but most of the people she saw she'd never met. Another thing she noticed was there were too many "Divas" who shot her nasty looks, and probably couldn't even spell _WWE_.

Too busy mentally making fun of them to watch where she was going, she bumped into one of the few divas who could kick her ass.

"Oh, crap, I'm so sorry!"

Melony turned, eyebrow raised, looking Autumn up and down, "Oh great, just what I need. Another anorexic looking, wannabe Diva who doesn't know the difference between a vertical suplex and Vertical Horizon."

Autumn's eyes widened, her fists clenching at her sides, "Excuse me? I was brought here from OVW and..."

Melony held up a hand, "Did I ask for your life story?" She scoffed, "Just watch where the hell you're going and stay out of my way."

Autumn couldn't help it. Before she had the chance to think about it, she'd slapped Melony in the face so hard it almost knocked her to the ground.

Smiling with satisfaction, Autumn turned around to leave. A huge mistake on her part, seeing as how Melony was already in battle mode. She shoved Autumn in the back with a force so hard it sent her reeling to the ground, her face connecting with the floor. Before Melony had a chance to go any further, Autumn was back on her feet and literally jumped on her. The other Divas could do nothing but watch as the fight progressed. No one had tried to stop it, or gone for help.

"Hey!" Jeff Hardy called, running to the scene, "Autumn, stop it!" He grabbed her by the arms and pulled her off, her legs kicking, hitting him in the knees.

"Put me down!" She screeched.

Jeff literally set her aside, blocking her with his arms to keep her from attacking again, "Calm down, Autumn!"

She merely glared, and Jeff turned to face Melony, unsure of whether to apologize or not, "Look, um..."

"Save it, Hardy!" Mel snapped, smiling satisfactorily at the sight of Autumn's bloody nose, "Just keep your bitch on a leash from now on."

Jeff waited until she'd left before turning to face Autumn, "Matt's gonna kick your ass."

She shook her head, wiping blood from her lips and chin, "Great. That'll top off my night perfectly."

****

xxx

"Dammit, Matt, what the hell was I supposed to do?! She started it!"

"Are you really gonna use that excuse? 'She started it'? I don't care who started it! You finish it in the ring!"

Jeff sat on the couch, listening to the verbal tennis match, a small smirk on his lips. Matt always had to play parent to either Jeff or Autumn, for the sake of his job and theirs.

"I don't know which skank it was, Matt, what does it matter?"

"Cause you're apologizin' to her!"

"I thought you didn't take any shit, Matt, what the hell happened?"

Jeff leaned back, his mind wandering. He hadn't recognized the Diva had been Autumn was fighting with, either. WWE had brought in so many new people, and usually fired them before Jeff even realized they worked there.

But he had to admit, this chick had balls. Passion, too. In the few seconds their gazes locked, he saw fire in her grey-blue eyes. He admired that in almost anyone.

He couldn't lie to himself, though--she was also fucking hot.

Snapping himself out of his daze, Jeff looked up to see that Matt and Autumn's argument was still going on. He'd tuned it out and forgot about it until then.

Glancing at his watch(the one Matt bought him so he'd be on time), Jeff stood up and cleared his throat, "Thank ya'll can put this on hold?"

"What?!" Both of them snapped, glaring at him. Jeff stared at them, his eyebrow arched, "Well, hate to interrupt, but...it's time for our match."

****

xxx

After Matt reminded Jeff to hold back a little on his "thrust dance" and not get carried away(again), The Hardys and Autumn made their way out to the ring.

After their salute to the fans, the flaunting of belts, and their valet in their corner, The Hardys were ready for action.

So you can imagine the disappointment(and confusion) when Jonathan Coachman's music hit.


	3. Taking Gold, Questioning Sanity

****

At What Cost

Chapter 3

"Taking Gold, Questioning Sanity"

Author's Note: Spicy nachos, anyone? XD! No, I don't know who Sheltone is...he's Shelton's altar-ego. And...yeah, Matt needs a bran muffin. Um...I present to you...chapter three.

****

xxx

The Hardys paced the ring, confusion clearly written across their faces as they waited for Jonathan Coachman to explain whatever he was doing.

Coach stood on the titan tron, microphone in hand, "Matt, Jeff, I know you were expecting Cade and Murdoch. I know you were also expecting a non-title match tonight. But there's been a change of plans."

There was a combination of cheers and boos from the crowd. Matt and Jeff exchanged worried glances, neither having any idea about what was going on.

"Tonight," Coach continued, "You will put your tag team titles on the line...against Charlie Haas and Shelton Benjamin--The World's Greatest Tag Team."

Charlie and Shelton made their way out, Melony in the middle, her hands motioning to Charlie and Shelton's waists, then pointing at the Hardys belts.

In the ring, Matt turned to Jeff, "This is fucked up! We didn't agree to this!"

Eyebrows furrowed in the angry confusion, Jeff stepped back as the World's Greatest Tag Team entered the ring.

Autumn slid in under the bottom rope, about to ask the Hardys what was going on when she saw the valet for Haas and Benjamin. When Melony turned and saw her, both women mentally recognized the other as _the bitch from the hallway._

"We're taking your gold!" Melony shouted, smirking cockily. Autumn lunged, Matt grabbing her arm to hold her back, "C'mon Autumn, get in our corner. She's not worth it."

Not taking her eyes off the cocky diva on the other side, Autumn slid out of the ring, hitting the mat with her fists. Jeff took his place in the corner, glancing down at her to make sure she stayed where she was supposed to.

In the opposite corner, Melony had made sure her boys were pumped, then took her place outside the ring. Shelton stood in the corner, while Haas locked up with Matt.

"Come on, Matt!" Autumn screamed, while Jeff tried to get the crowd clapping.

Haas broke free of Matt's hold, falling into the ropes and bounding towards Matt with a clothesline. Matt ducked, Charlie hit the ropes and fell backwards. His gaze fell on the valet for the Hardys, and he muttered a string of curses as he recognized her as the diva from catering earlier.

Before Haas could recuperate, Matt landed a sweet dropkick. Seeing Shelton about to interfere, Jeff was climbing to the top rope. Shelton literally jumped over Matt and Charlie, knocked Jeff down, then pulled Matt off of Charlie.

As Matt and Haas continued their battle, Autumn made sure Jeff was alright before running around the ring to the opposite corner.

"Hey!" She shouted, "Put _your_ bitch on a leash and stop trying to cheat the titles away from us!"

"Funny, I don't see gold around _your_ waist!" Melony smiled deviously, before paying Autumn back with a slap that landed her on the floor.

Matt tagged Jeff in, just as Haas tagged Shelton. The aerial assault began as the two high-flying risk takers went at it.

In his corner, Charlie looked around for Melony, who now beating the mat the mat and cheering for Shelton. Charlie's gaze once more fell on the Hardys valet, who was at the moment, merely a body beside the ring, and without thinking, he rushed to check on her. He grabbed her hand and helped her sit up, "Hey, you ok?"

Autumn looked up, barely registering the fact that his eyes were full of concern, "I think that bitch knocked me out."

"Hey! Get away from her!"

Charlie whirled around, just as Matt tackled him to the ground.

Back in the ring, Jeff was getting ready to fly. As he climbed to the top rope, slightly sluggish due to Shelton's brutality, Shelton was attempting to stand. By the time Jeff leaped, Shelton was on his feet. He caught Jeff with precision and ease, then flipped him backwards over the top rope, and right on top of Melony. Shelton jumped out of the ring, running to check on Mel, then seeing Charlie needed his help with Matt.

With both divas injured on the floor, Jeff's head spinning while halfway lying on top of one of the divas, and the 3-way brawl going on, none of them even noticed when the referee counted to 10 and the bell rang.

****

xxx

"What the hell was that?!"

Shelton, his arm around Melony's waist to help steady her, shrugged, "I don't know, Mel, I..."

"I was talking to Charlie."

Charlie stopped dead in his tracks, his jaw clenched as he stared at the floor, "C'mon Mel, let's just get you check out."

"Not until you give me an explanation. What the fuck was that?"

Shelton looked from Charlie to Mel, "What are you talking about?"

"I knocked the Hardys little bitch out, and Prince Charlie over here decides to play chivalrous and go check on her." She glared at him, "What the hell, Haas?!"

"She looked like she was really hurt, Mel!" Charlie growled, "I don't care whose valet she is, somebody had to make sure she was ok!"

"In the middle of a championship match, Charlie?" Melony shook her head angrily, "You asked me to get you the shot at the titles, and you fucked that up!"

"Why are you blaming all this on me?" Charlie stepped forward, eyes blazing, "You've seemed to forget that Shelton's the one who threw--literally, _threw_--Jeff Hardy at you!"

Not waiting for a response, Charlie stormed off.

"Charlie!" Shelton called, Melony laying a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Let him go." She sighed, "He just needs to cool off."

"Listen, Mel," Shelton looked down at her, "About Hardy...I'm sorry. I didn't know you were standing there."

She shook her head, "It's not your fault, Sheltie. You had your head in the game, and I have no idea where Charlie's head is at."

"Don't worry about it. I'll talk to him."

She looked up at him, smiling, "Thanks."

****

xxx

While Melony got checked out, Shelton went looking for Charlie and found him in catering, nursing a hot cup of coffee.

Shelton grabbed a bottle of water before joining him at the table.

Charlie looked up as Shelton approached, "How's Mel?"

Shelton shrugged as he sat down, "Fine. She's getting checked out now."

Charlie glanced at him and sighed, "What's with the look, man?"

"I'm just wonderin' where you were out there, man. We had a chance at gold. I needed your help in the ring, while you were checkin' out the other teams valet? Did you even check on Mel when she needed help?"

"If I remember correctly, Matt Hardy was beating my head in at the time, so no, I wasn't able to." He leaned back, sighing heavily, "Look, I'm sorry. My conscience kicked in at the wrong time!" He laughed, raking a hand through his hair, "It won't happen again."

"Mel's still gonna break you in half."

"Yeah...I know."

****

xxx

He'd bruised her ribs. When that bastard Hardy fell on her, he'd bruised Melony's ribs. Not enough to put her out of commission, but enough to make her hurt a hell of a whole lot.

And Shelton blamed himself.

He should've been paying attention. He should've known Melony would be right there, cheering him on. He should've stayed focused. He'd been so preoccupied with the thought of winning gold, he'd lost his determination to _win_ the match.

He should've been the one to pay for that. Not Mel.

But all he could do was thank God that Hardy had only bruised her ribs, and it hadn't been something more serious. Shelton knew he wouldn't be able to live with himself if...

He shook his head, pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind. He'd do whatever it took to protect Melony.

And get his revenge on the Hardys.

****

xxx

She assured everyone she was fine, let Shelton know she's find him when she was ready to go, and stormed down the hallways looking for Coachman's office yet again. It was personal now, and Melony swore she'd get her boys the gold if it was the last thing she ever did.


	4. Jealous Much?

****

"At What Cost"

__

04--"Jealous Much?"

****

Author's Note: Hey look, an update! From me? REALLY?!! The world may have stopped turning! Sorry, I'm feeling cynical, XD. Anyhar, um...here's chapter four. Watch the sparks fly!!

****

---

"Where's Matt?" Autumn asked, gratefully accepting the ice pack Jeff handed her, and holding it to the side of her head, "I haven't seen him since the match."

Jeff shrugged, throwing something in his duffel bag and zipping it up, "I haven't seen him, either. He's probably just coolin' off somewhere."

Setting his bags on the floor, Jeff sat down on the couch, glancing at Autumn, "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm good." She leaned back, "I'm just ready to get outta here. I'm tired, my head's killing me, and seriously...where's Matt? It's starting to piss me off."

At that moment, Matt burst into the room. He looked at no one and said nothing, heading straight to where their luggage sat on the floor to make sure he had everything.

"Where you been, man?" Jeff asked. Matt remained silent.

Autumn, giving Jeff a nervous look, stood up and walked over to where Matt was standing.

"Hey Matt, you ok?" She asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He shrugged her hand away, turning around to glare at her, "Don't touch me!"

"Ok, ok! Geez, Matt!" She took a few steps back, "I just wondered if..."

"I'm fine, ok?!" He snapped, "Now get your bags and come on. Both of you."

Jeff stepped forward, "Matt, she just..."

"I don't wanna hear it, Jeff." Bags in hand, Matt shoved past both of them and stormed out the door.

Confusion swept over both Jeff and Autumn as they exchanged worried glances.

"What the hell is he pissed about now?" She slung her backpack over her shoulder and picked up her duffel bag, "I don't understand him, Jeff."

"Hey, he's Matt." Jeff shrugged, "Who the hell does understand him?"

Autumn sighed, shaking her head. She knew Jeff was just trying to make her feel better, but she was worried about Matt. Since winning the belts again, Matt had been too easily agitated. He'd take things too seriously, and he'd snap. Not just at Jeff, but at her as well.

Raising an eyebrow, she looked up at Jeff, "I'm gonna go talk to him."

****

---

"Matt?"

Sighing, Matt turned around, facing Autumn. Silently, he took her bags and threw them in the trunk, slamming it shut. As he made his way around the car, Autumn stopped him from avoiding her by jumping in front of him and standing in front of the drivers side door.

"Move."

"Finally, he speaks." She smiled softly, playfully hitting him on the arm, "C'mon, Matt, I know the match was a messy surprise, but it wasn't that bad."

"It's not the match that's bothering me!" He all but yelled. Staring into her interrogative gaze made him want to scream, and as the events of the match with the World's Greatest Tag Team played over in his mind, all he could see was Autumn on the floor, Charlie Haas standing over her. _Touching_ her.

Where the hell did he get off?

"Matt, you're seriously starting to scare me." Autumn said suddenly, startling Matt from his thoughts, "Say something, damn it!"

"Did he try to hurt you?"

"What? Who?"

"Haas! He had his fuckin' hands all over you!" He scoffed, "And to be honest, you didn't seem to mind much, either!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" She yelled, shoving him, "And since when do you even care?!"

He froze, jaw clenching, "Get in the car. Jeff'll be comin' out, soon."

"Matt, don't just change the subject. I hate it when you…"

"Autumn!" He gave her a look that stopped her cold. She mumbled something under breath and stomped around to the passengers side.

Matt let out a long breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, and leaned against the car. It was one match, he knew that. It could very well be the only match they would have against Haas and Benjamin. But Matt had a feeling it would be. He knew the World's Greatest Tag Team wouldn't stop until they got another shot. They wanted to win. They were out for gold. They were thirsty for blood.

But Matt wasn't about to let her get mixed p in that.

****

---

"I promise, I'm fine. Ok? Good night."

Jeff heard her voice as he exited the dressing room and immediately he recognized it. Gripping the handle of his duffel bag tighter, he raced down the hall to find her before she left. He turned a corner, and there she was, "Melony!"

Melony whirled around, her face grimacing in pain, and Jeff felt a pang of guilt as he saw bandages peeking out from beneath her shirt, "What the hell do you want?" She growled angrily.

He held his hands out, "Listen, I just came to apologize. What happened was an accident." He sighed, "I'm sorry."

"Ok, I forgive you. Your conscience is clear. Good bye." She turned to leave. Jeff quickened his step to walk beside her, "You don't get it--I feel really bad about what happened. No one should have to get hurt except the one in the ring. I'm _sorry_." He repeated, stressing the apology.

Melony looked up at him, eyebrow raised, "So, you're being sincere, Hardy?"

"Yes! Just cause we're technically enemies doesn't mean I wanna hurt you!"

"Fine." She shrugged, "Apology accepted."

Jeff sighed, "Thanks." He glanced at her torso, "You ribs…?"

"Bruised."

He winced.

"Don't worry--I'm fine. You didn't do that much damage."

"Still, I…"

"Don't feel guilty. Look at our career--this kinda thing is bound to happen. You of all people should know that, daredevil."

"You're right. I still feel bad."

"Hardy--let it go."

He smiled as he stopped and watched her walk away, "Letting it go."

Unconsciously, he watched her until she turned a corner and was out of sight, his thoughts lingering on the bandages around her waist. She could say it didn't matter a million times--it still mattered to him.

As he recollected to catastrophe of the match, he cringed, also remembering how it felt when he landed on top of Melony. Her body was tiny compared to his, and when he collided with her, he could've sworn he'd felt her body break.

A part of him felt relieved that her ribs were only bruised--but overall, he still felt like an asshole.

"What the hell took you so long?" Matt asked grumpily as Jeff threw his bags into the backseat and crawled in.

"I had to do something." Jeff replied, rolling his eyes as he laid down, "Damn, I'm tired."

"Well, what did you have to do?" Matt asked, and Autumn whacked him on the arm.

"Leave him alone, Matt, he said he was tired!"

"Seriously, Autumn, don't start with me again!"

"Again? Matt, I didn't start anything! Why do you always blame me for everything?!"

"Cause you're always In the middle of everything!"

She stared at him, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

Matt gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles were white, clenching his jaw as he stared at the road ahead, "Never mind."

"No Matt. I'm sick of you ignoring me…"

"Just never mind!"

"Fine." Autumn mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest and leaning back. All she wanted to do was make sure he was ok, and Matt had to be in his usual ass-mode to both her and Jeff, the two people who cared about him most.

She began to wonder why she even tried.


	5. Not An Option

****

At What Cost

__

05--"Not An Option"

****

--

Melony mindlessly twirled the straw in her glass of ice tea as Shelton watched, slightly amused. "So, apparently, you prefer your tea stirred and not shaken?"

She looked up, completely unaware of what she'd been doing, "Oh, sorry. What were you saying?"

"I didn't say anything yet. But I was going to ask what's on your mind?"

Mel shrugged, "Just thinking." She smiled, "About yesterday…"

"Stop thinking about that," Shelton sighed, "And stop worrying. I promise, we'll get our chance again."

"Sooner than you think, Shelton."

He frowned, "What are you talkin' about?"

She leaned forward, "Last night, before we left, I talked to Coach again." She smirked, "Your rematch is in two weeks."

Shelton leaned back in his seat, not knowing if he should be excited or worried. He didn't think about the consequences when he'd asked her to visit Coach the first time--not he realized that had been a mistake. He'd forgotten her tendency to make things personal.

He smiled nervously, "Mel, I'm grateful, and damn well looking forward to it--but right now, wrestling should be the last thing on your mind. You should be focused on healing."

She laughed, smiling at him, "C'mon, Shelton, you know me. If you expect me to go on bed-rest, you're crazy. Now, where the hell is Charlie?"

Staring at her, both admirably and worriedly, Shelton shook his head and smiled, just as Charlie walked up with two plates, which he set down in front of them, "I don't know when the hell I became your waiter, but I'm expected a tip."

"Here's a tip--leave skanks where they lie." Mel smirked.

Charlie shook his head, rolling his eyes as he left again to retrieve his pancakes.

"Dang, girl, you can hold a grudge." Shelton laughed.

Mel shrugged, taking a sip of her tea, "It's for his own good."

"No, it's not for my own good," Charlie set his plate on the table and sat down, "it's for your own sick amusement. Now, can we please change the subject?"

"Yes, we can, Charlie." Melony smiled, "Shelton, give him the good news."

Charlie raised an eyebrow, licking syrup from his lip, "What good news?"

Shelton grinned, "Mel got us a rematch for the belts in two weeks."

Eyes wide, Charlie looked at her and smiled, "That's great! Mel, how do you…ah, thank you!"

"Yes, yes, I'm great, we know." She smiled, "Just promise that two weeks from now, you'll be gold plated."

Shelton eyed her curiously, "What if we're not?"

She shook her head, "Not an option."

--

"Hey, don't worry about me, I got it, ok? Just stay right there!"

Leaning against the car, Shelton smirked at Charlie, who was weighted down with luggage, "After that remark, I sure as hell ain't helping you now."

Charlie rolled his eyes, heading into the motel room, leaving Shelton alone to think. After breakfast, they'd driven a couple hundred miles and ended up here, where a house show was scheduled. They'd checked into the motel and as soon as Charlie was through with Mel's luggage, they would head to the arena.

If he _ever _got through with her luggage. Checking his watch, Shelton shook his head and looked up at the evening sky, smiling as he thought of Melony. He had a single match against Shad from Cryme Tyme, and despite Shelton's best efforts, Melony insisted on accompanying him to the ring.

And that's all he needed.

If she was there, cheering him on, yelling his name, that's all he needed to inspire him to win.

Before, he won so he wouldn't lose. Now, he won for her.

"Ok, let's go!" Gym bag slung over her shoulder, Melony bounded out of her motel room, followed by a sluggish Charlie, who looked exhausted.

"Seriously, Mel--how many bags does one woman need?" Groaning and holding his back, Charlie walked up next to Shelton, "I think she's insane."

"I can hear you!" She called from the passenger's seat, and Shelton smirked.

"She's not insane, she's…"

"Crazy?"

"And that's why we love her."

Charlie shook his head and got into the backseat, while Shelton got behind the wheel.

--

With Shelton prepping for his match, and Melony getting her caffeine fix, Charlie had nowhere to go but the gym.

He felt like he needed to blow off some steam anyway. Although it was in the past, Charlie still found his thoughts wandering to the match from the previous night.

It made his blood boil to think about it, and it made him look forward to the rematch even more.

Lost in thoughts of anger and revenge, Charlie barely noticed the other person in the gym. He stopped in the doorway, eyebrow raised, attempting to avert his gaze away from her but failing.

On a treadmill, Autumn seemed oblivious to the rest of the world, and Charlie was grateful for that as he snuck into the room and sat down on the weight bench, wondering how long it would take her to realize he was there.

Not long, evidently, seeing as how as soon as he made a move, she jumped, letting out a yelp of surprise and nearly falling off the treadmill.

"Whoa!" She gasped, stopping the machine and staring at him, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long." He laughed softly, standing up and walking over to her, "I didn't mean to scare you. You ok?"

"You didn't scare me." She stepped off the treadmill and grabbed her water bottle, taking a long drink. Charlie raised an eyebrow, sensing her nervousness, "Listen, I kind of owe you an apology."

She looked up at him, "For what?"

"The match last night. Mel whacked you good and…"

"It's cool, Haas." She cut him off, "If I remember correctly, I asked for it."

He smirked, "Still…"

"You, actually, deserve an apology." Crossing her arms, Autumn leaned back against the treadmill, "You were concerned for me and Matt jumped you." She scoffed, "He actually deserves to get him ass kic…" Closing her mouth abruptly, she shook her head and grabbed her gym bag, "I gotta go."

Charlie grabbed her arm, "Wait."

She spun around, looking up at him, "Charlie, I can't."

"Can't what? Have a conversation with me?"

"No, I can't." She shook her head, "We're supposed to be enemies. Besides, Matt would kill me."

"What the hell, does he own you?"

"No." She glared at him, but made no motion of moving from his grasp, "Does Melony own _you_?"

He swallowed. She had him there. "That's different."

"Not really, Charlie. In fact, it's the same damn thing. We each have loyalties, and just talking to one another is a breach of trust on both sides."

"What, so now I have to hate you?"

She nodded, "It shouldn't be so hard, right? After all, you never even got a chance to know me."

With that, he let go of her and watched her walk away, wishing desperately that her words weren't painstakingly true.


	6. The Last Thing On Your Mind

****

Chapter 6

__

"The Last Thing On Your Mind"

"You ready?"

At the sound of his voice, Melony turned around, looking up at the hoodie-clad Shelton with a smile, "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

Grinning cockily, Shelton shrugged, "C'mon Mel, you know I'm ready."

Nodding, she looped her arm with his, "Let's go."

As they made their way to the gorilla area, Melony felt her heart begin to pound as she looked up at Shelton and tightened her arm around his, smiling softly to herself. The next thing she knew, they were on the ramp, heading to the ring, Shelton hopping up onto the apron with a grace and ease that never ceased to amaze her.

They did their "flaunting" routine in the ring, and Melony slid out to stand in Shelton's corner. As Cryme Tyme made their way out, Melony gazed up at Shelton with pleading eyes, "C'mon Sheltie," She mumbled, "Show 'em you're number one."

The match began. Melony tried to keep her eyes on Shelton, but at the same time she had to keep her senses alert. She knew with Cryme Tyme around, anything was bound to happen at any moment.

"C'mon Shelton!" Melony screamed, and Shelton let loose on Shad, knocking him down with a clothesline and going for the pin. It was way too soon--Shad kicked out, and the assault began. The match went on, Shelton still getting the best of Shad. He was just moments away from taking the victory, when Melony spotted JTG on the other side of the ring, holding a steel chair. She didn't give it any thought as she ran around the ring, grabbing hold of the chair and attempting to snatch it from him.

It didn't work.

JTG looked her up and down, licking his lips, "Whoo...that's some _damn_ fine white chocolate."

Ignoring him, she snatched the chair again, but JTG snatched it harder and ended up pulling her into his arms. He didn't give her time to react before he forced a kiss on her.

She had to admit, it left her head spinning, but before she could react appropriately by taking the steel chair to his head, she felt someone grab hold of her arm. Shelton spun her around and stepped in front of her, before nearly beating JTG to death.

"Forget him, Shelton!" She screamed, "Get back in the ring!"

Shelton ignored her, continuing to pummel JTG. By that time Shad had recovered from Shelton's earlier beating, and was now approaching with brass knuckles firmly placed on his fingers.

Mel picked up the steel chair and charged at Shad, hitting him on the head with a loud _crack_. Shad stumbled, and all Melony saw was a blur as Charlie came out of nowhere and knocked Shad to the ground. She backed away, watching the chaos erupt. Charlie and Shad were going at it like cats and dogs, and by the commentator's table, JTG had busted Shelton open.

She had to think. She had to help her boys.

Before she could concoct a plan, however, the bell rang.

Nobody had even considered a count out.

--

It had taken seven referees to pull the tag teams off each other, and fifteen minutes to pull them off each other once they got backstage.

Now, Charlie was pacing the floor to try to restrain the adrenaline rush coursing through him, and Melony was trying to stop Shelton's head laceration from bleeding.

"Shelton, what were you thinking?" She was trying not to be angry, but she was having a hard time.

"What was I thinking?" Shelton scoffed, grabbing the towel from her hand and standing up, holding it to his forehead, "I was thinking that son of a bitch was fucking kissing you! And he had no right to go anywhere near you!"

Charlie stopped pacing, eyes wide and nostrils flaring, "Who kissed her?"

"Fuckin' ABC or whatever the hell his name is."

Charlie growled, his fist colliding with the concrete wall. He knew he'd pay for that later, but he didn't care. He was pissed.

"Damn it, Shelton, you know I can hold my own!" Mel stood up, picking up where Charlie left off as she began to pace, "You shouldn't have focused on me, I..."

"Yeah, I get it, I screwed up, Mel. But at this point, I don't care! It pisses me off to think about that, but it's the truth. And I couldn't leave you in that position, Mel--I couldn't stand to watch it!"

They both froze, gazes locked. Charlie leaned against the wall, eyes darting between Shelton and Melony, wondering what the hell was going on between them.

"Shelton," Melony sighed, walking towards him and laying a hand on his arm, "You can't always be there to protect me, and frankly, I don't want you to be."

"Mel--"

"I know you care about me--both of you--but when you're out there, I want you focusing on you opponent. On the match. I want _Melony_ to be the last thing on your mind."

"Sorry Mel," Shelton shrugged, as he turned away, "That's no possible."


	7. Club Scene

****

Chapter 7

__

"Club Scene"

After their win against Cade and Murdoch, Jeff and Matt were in the mood to celebrate. However, Autumn was ready to move on to the next challenge.

Taking her mind off Charlie Haas.

With all that was going on with Matt, and trying to get him out of his funk, Autumn hadn't had to time to register anything to do with her personal life, or if Haas even fell into that category.

No, he did, she realized with annoyance. Somehow, he'd snaked in there. Hopefully after their conversation earlier that night, maybe he'd also find his way out.

"You ok?"

Autumn looked up at Jeff and nodded, "Yeah, I'm good." She smirked, "I'm just tired of waiting on your brother to get through primping. _Maaaaaaatttt!!"_

"What?!" Matt yelled from the bathroom. Jeff and Autumn both rolled their eyes. "Hurry up!" She yelled back and sighed, "He takes longer than I do. And _I'm_ the diva."

Jeff shook his head, "That's cause he wears more make-up."

Autumn stifled a laugh as Matt opened the bathroom door and walked out, glaring at Jeff, "I heard that."

"I don't care, dude, I just wanna go." Jeff coughed, waving his hand in front of his face, "And what the hell is that smell?"

Autumn gasped dramatically, "Oh my God--did you use hairspray?!"

Matt scoffed, "No! Geez, that's my cologne, you assholes."

Autumn smirked, "You may need to look into a refund there, buddy."

Matt rolled his eyes and continued to dig through his duffel bag looking for a shirt. Autumn continued talking, "Imagine how wasted we would be right now if princess here didn't have to be such a priss."

Jeff grinned, "He'd save a lot of time if he didn't have to shower just cause he had a match."

Matt pulled on a black t-shirt and stared at Jeff, "You didn't shower? That's disgusting. As are you."

"No, that's _manly_," Jeff smirked, "As am I."

Shaking her head, Autumn stood up and heading for the door, "Alright, let's go Butch and..." She glanced at Matt, "Well, let's just go."

--

"The man has a four inch gash on his head," Charlie said with a skeptical look as he stepped into the crowded nightclub, "Is this really such a good idea?"

"Hey, it was _his_ idea." Melony shrugged, smirking as she followed Shelton. Charlie stared after them, "That doesn't mean it's a good idea!" He watched them walk away and shook his head before taking in his surroundings. The multi-colored neon lights that were strewn about the room made him feel like he was on an acid trip--or should've been on one. The music was an odd-yet-enjoyable combination of techno, rock, and salsa--in fact, the whole atmosphere reminded him of some twisted music video. Shrugging, Charlie decided to make the best of it and headed to the bar, where Shelton and Melony had already gone through two drinks and were on number three.

"Aw, damn...nobody told me I was the designated driver." Charlie arched an eyebrow as he took a seat next to Shelton.

"Man, there's a reason they invented those magical yellow cars to shuttle you back and forth." Shelton whacked him on the arm, "So drink up!"

"Get sloshed." Melony added, and finished off her Jack&Coke.

"Is that even a word?" Charlie asked.

Melony shrugged, "Do I look like a friggen' dictionary? I just make up words--I don't define them."

Charlie shook his head and ordered a beer. Occasionally, he'd glanced over at Mel and Shelton, talking and laughing. For some reason, the sight made him miserable. He shook his head--that was his bitter loneliness talking. All three of them were best friends, but Mel and Shelton had always been closer. It never really bothered him that much before, but now...

He didn't know what it was that made him feel like this. Like something inside him had snapped and made him decide he didn't want to be alone anymore.

Yeah, that was a like. He knew damn well what it was. Or, _who_ it was.

--

"C'mon Matt, don't be a spoilsport!" Autumn smiled as she stood up and slipping an arm around his shoulders, "Let's dance!"

Matt looked up at her, eyebrow raised, "I don't know, Autumn..."

She frowned, "This was you idea, Matt."

"Hey, Jeff was in on it too."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Do you wanna dance or not?"

He shook his head, "I don't think so. I just wanna veg, you know?"

She nodded, removing her arm from his shoulders, "Ok, fine. Guess I'm goin' solo tonight. As always."

Watching her walk away, Matt wondered why the hell he'd turned her down. He was physically drained, and really just wanted to sit and have a drink, but honestly--how could he say no to her? She may have gone to the dance floor solo, but it wouldn't be long before some lucky bastard ended up with her, dancing with her, touching her.

__

Fuck that.

Matt finished off his drink, and went to look for her.

--

Charlie nearly fell off his chair. Thank God, Mel and Shelton hadn't noticed.

He downed his beer and stood up, "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Shelton asked, but Charlie ignored him and continued on his way. "Hey!" He called, but she either didn't hear him or chose to ignore him. He finally caught up with her, placed his hand on her shoulder, and she spun around, "Charlie?!" Autumn's eyes grew wide with surprise, "What are you...?"

"Hey," He held up his hands, "I'm not here to have a conversation. We're just two people running into each other on the dance floor."

Their previous conversation repeated itself in her mind and she shook her head, choosing to block it out for now as she took his hand and lead him through the crowd. She didn't know what she was thinking, or even if she _was_ thinking. She knew she shouldn't have had those Cabo Wabo shots--tequila made her crazy, after all--but she had, and now all she could do was pray Matt didn't see her with Haas and freak out. He'd probably kill both of them right there.

"You don't give up, do you?" She asked, and Charlie shook his head. "Not often." He smirked, "After our run-in earlier, I couldn't stop thinking about you."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh please. I know guys like you Charlie, you don't fool me."

"And what kind of guy am I?"

"You think you want me because you know you're not supposed to have me. You've got four people telling you _no_ so you're going to try your best to get me to say _yes_." She shook his head, "Trust me Haas, it's all in your mind."

He raised an eyebrow, "Do you really think I'm that shallow? Going after you just cause you're supposedly forbidden?"

She shrugged, "No idea, dude, I don't even know you."

"But the question is, do you want to?"

"And that's something I'm not supposed to want."

"That's not what I asked."

She held his gaze a moment longer before she pulled away from him and spun around, "I have to go."

He followed her, "I guess that answers my question. I hit a nerve, didn't I?"

She ignored him, making her way back to the bar where she'd left Matt earlier, only to find he was gone. "Great. Where the hell did he go?" She groaned and rubbed her forehead. She was developing a massive headache, and the crowded atmosphere wasn't helping it any.

"Come on, do you want me give you a ride? I promise I won't be a jerk anymore." Charlie said as he dangled a set of car keys in front of her.

"I can call a cab. And aren't you here with someone?"

Charlie shrugged, "Yeah, I just got the keys him. And trust me, he's gonna _need_ a cab." He placed a hand on her shoulder, "Come on. What'll it hurt?"

Autumn looked around, saw no sign of either Hardy, and reluctantly followed Charlie.

--

Shelton had given Charlie the car keys and then gone to the bathroom, and despite the largeness of the club, Melony was starting to suffocate. The effects of the alcohol she had consumed was starting to take a turn for the worse, and she knew she needed to get away from bar as she pushed her way through the crowd and made her way out door to the outside world. The parking lot was virtually empty except for the bouncer and a few drunks puking their guts out beside the dumpster.

Melony shook her head to try to clear as she sat down on a nearby bench and leaned back, taking a deep breath of cool night air. She looked up at the cloudy sky, and attempted to count the few visible stars she could see, but failed and ended up in a fit of laughter.

"Mel?"

She let out a startled gasp as she looked up and saw Jeff Hardy standing beside the bench, "Well, hello!" She mumbled, her words slurred, "If it isn't the rainbow haired warrior!"

Jeff smirked, "Yeah, right. Hey, listen..."

"Hey! Aren't there two of you Hardy guys?" Mel asked suddenly, looking around, "Where's the other one?!"

Jeff laughed softly, "Ok. It may not be any of my business, but--you've definitely had too much to drink."

She nodded, "I would have to agree with you, Hardy-number-one!" She leaned closer, lowering her voice in a dramatic whisper, "Which one are you again?"

He shook his head, "Are you here with someone?"

She nodded.

"Ok, do you know where they are?"

"Ummmmmmmno."

He sighed, "Alright, well, they'll find you eventually, right? I'm calling a cab. Where are ya'll staying?"

Jeff noticed she seemed to think really hard about that question before she answered, "I dunno. But! It has an _E_ in it!"

He stared at her humorously before pulling out his cell phone and shaking his head.


	8. Intertwined Rendezvous

**A/N:** Special thanks to CenasNakedInMyBedWithMe and Inday for the reviews!

* * *

**"At What Cost"**

__

8. Intertwined Rendezvous

After paying the cabbie, Jeff slipped an arm around Melony's waist and helped her out, and despite her best efforts, she couldn't walk in a straight end, and ended up letting herself fall into him.

"I don't need your help, you know..." Melony mumbled, and Jeff merely shook his head, "Sure you don't, Melony."

"I don't!" She looked around, "Where the hell are we?"

"The motel."

"Which one?"

Smiling, Jeff unlocked the door and lead her inside, "One with a bed." He kicked the door shut and lead her over to the bed, helping her into it. "Just what are you intentions here, Hardy Number One?" Mel asked sleepily, her eyes closing as her head hit the pillow. "Keepin' you safe. I did injure you, so it's only fair." Jeff restrained a laugh as he removed her high-heeled shoes, "Speaking of which, is it really wise to go clubbing in four inch heels with bruised ribs?"

She laughed, "No! But I never said I was wise, did I?"

Jeff shook her head, spreading the comforter over her, then crossing the room to take a seat in the cushioned chair.

"I remember you now..." He heard her mumble before she drifted off to sleep, "Jeff."

He smirked as he leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. Listening to her breathe, Jeff wondered what her reaction would be when she woke up the next morning. Besides the initial hangover, she'd either be very angry or very happy, and he was hoping for the latter. But he knew damn well he'd probably get the former.

--

Matt was already pissed about the fact that his brother had left him at the club with no warning whatsoever. So when he found out that Autumn was MIA, his anger grew, mixed with worry and confusion.

Matt nearly left a hole in the motel room door as he beat it frantically, "Jeff! Open the hell up!"

A few seconds later, Jeff swung the door open, his eyes barely open, "Man, what the fuck?"

"Is Autumn in there?" Matt demanded, and Jeff shook his head sleepily, "No way, why would she be? I thought she was still with you."

"She's not!" Matt all but screamed, running his fingers through his black hair, "Where the hell could she be?"

Fully awake now, Jeff closed the motel room door and stepped outside beside his brother, "Have you tried her cell?"

"Of course I have! She's not picking up or the damn things turned off, I don't know! I keep leaving freaking voice mails."

"Calm down, Matt." Jeff placed a hand on his shoulder, "This is Autumn we're talkin' about. She can take care of her..."

"No, she can't!" Matt shrugged Jeff's hand away and began to pace, unable to stop all the horrible thoughts that entered his mind, "She can't protect herself all the time. Not from everything!"

"Matt, you can't always be there to save her."

"I can sure as hell try though, can't I?"

--

Matt was gonna kill her. There was no doubt about it. He was going to, quite literally, break her in half. She knew he'd be worried--she knew he'd be waiting for her when she got there. She knew a fight was going to break out and she was going to be the cause of it.

What the hell was she thinking?"

Glancing over at Haas sitting in the drivers seat, Autumn felt a wave of sickness pass over her. Could something as simple and innocent as a car ride make him lose all faith in her? Knowing Matt--hell yes.

"Hey," Charlie reached over, laying a hand on her arm, "What's wrong?"

She shook her head, looking up at him, "This was a mistake."

"Oh, c'mon. Not this aga..."

"I'm serious!" She sighed, "Matt trust me, Haas. If he sees me with you, even in a situation as innocent as this, all that trust will slowly start to disappear."

"You know, it's funny..." Charlie began, eyes narrowing as he stared ahead, "You always mention that Matt is the one that has a problem, Matt is the one that's going to kill you if you talk to me. What about Jeff? I mean, why is Matt the one you're so afraid of?"

"You don't get, that's just how he is. It's Matt's nature. He wants to protect me, and Jeff too. He's the big brother, after all!" She sneered at him, "And I'm _not_ afraid of him. How dare you even insinuate that!"

"Ok, well, if it's not feat, then what?"

"Loyalty!" She snapped, "How would you feel if Melony started dating Jeff--not that that would ever happen!--you would do everything in your power to stop it, wouldn't you?"

Charlie clenched his jaw, thinking a moment in silence, "Not if she was happy."

"That's a lie, and you damn well know it."

"No, it's not!" He cast her a quick glance, "I care about Melony. I want her to be happy."

"So, you'd feel fine if she was being happy with your sworn enemy?"

"Yes. As long as she was truly, honestly happy."

She shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest, "Keep telling yourself that."

Charlie cleared his throat, "Listen--if after tonight, you never speak to me again on a personal level, I want you to know...for some reason, I don't think you're happy. I can see it in your eyes that something's missing, and you don't deserve an empty hole in your life. You deserve something so much better. You deserve true, absolute happiness. And you shouldn't have to feel like you're betraying your best friends to have that kind of happiness."

Autumn swallowed hard, but didn't look at him.

"But it's like you said--I don't know you. So I could be wrong."

Before she had the chance to respond, the car pulled into the motel parking lot, headlights shining on Matt and Jeff Hardy.

--

Autumn stepped out of the passenger's side of the car and Matt let out a long sigh of relief. Until Charlie Haas stepped out of the drivers' side. Matt felt his blood pressure rise.

"Autumn!" Matt called, ignoring the other man, as he ran up and grabbed her by the arm, "Where have you been? Are you ok?!"

Autumn nodded, "Matt, I'm fine!" She tried to smile, "Before you overreact, I just grabbed a ride with Haas. Nothing more, nothing less."

Charlie shifted uneasily at that last statement.

"If you wanted to leave, why the hell didn't you come to me?"

"I came back to the bar and you were gone."

"So you couldn't have called a cab? You felt a need to get a ride back with this ass?"

"Matt!"

Not able to listen any longer, Charlie stepped up, "Hardy, if you have a problem with me, let me know. You don't have to treat her like she's your own personal property."

"Why don't you mind your own damn business, Haas?"

"As long as you keep talkin' to her like that, it _is_ my business."

The two men were seconds away from a full-on wrestling match in the motel parking lot, and Autumn couldn't take it any longer as she stepped in between the two of them, "Matt, stop it!" She practically barked, "We're all tired, and we can talk about this tomorrow!"

Jeff, who'd remained silent but ready to help his brother if a fight broke out, placed a hand on Matt's shoulder, "C'mon Matt, let's get some rest."

Matt backed away, his eyes never leaving Haas.

"Charlie--" Autumn noticed his glare remained focused on Matt, and she placed a hand on his chest to try and keep him at bay, "Listen, thank you for the ride. I really appreciate it."

He looked down at her, "No problem." He removed her hand from his chest and squeezed her fingers slightly, "You'll be ok?"

"I'll be fine. As I always am."

Nodding, he let go of her hand, got back in the car, and drove away.

--

When Charlie arrived back at the motel, dead tired and wanted to get some sleep, another round of drama awaited him. Shelton met Charlie at the car, panic etched on his face and cell phone clutched tightly in hand, "Haas! Where the hell is Mel?!"

Eyes wide, Charlie slammed the car door shut, "What?"

"You haven't seen her?"

"No! You said you two were gonna get a cab and come back here! What happened?"

"I-I don't know, Charlie!" Shelton stammered, rubbing his sleep-deprived eyes, "I couldn't find her at the club. I thought maybe she got a cab without me, so I came back here and--" He sighed, "I can't find her. She's not answering her phone."

Trying to hide his worry, for Shelton's sake, Charlie nodded, "Ok, um...let's go inside. We'll keep trying her cell, and if don't hear from her soon, we'll call the cops."

Shelton followed Charlie inside and sat down on the end of the bed, unable to believe he'd basically lost Melony. First he injured her by literally throwing Jeff on top of her, and now he was to blame for her going missing. What the hell good was he if he couldn't protect her? Falling back on the bed, Shelton refused to think about where she could be. He wanted to believe she was safe, but a part of him thought and feared that that was almost impossible.

Before he fell asleep, Shelton made a promise to himself that, no matter what, Melony would always be safe. He would never, ever, let her get hurt.

--

Charlie had been calling Melony's cell over and over for nearly an hour, with no luck. What had he been thinking, leaving her and Shelton there? Then again, what had Mel been thinking? Would she left with a complete stranger? She tended to be more function when she _was_ drinking, so probably not. But why wouldn't she tell Shelton?

Picking up his cell phone one more time, Charlie decided that if he didn't get ahold of her this time, he was calling the police.

__

"Hello?

"

Charlie's head snapped up, "Who's this?"

__

"Uhh...Jeff.

" The groggy-sounding man replied, and Charlie felt his stomach to cartwheels as he realized who we was talking to.

_"Um, who's this?"_

"Sorry, wrong number." Charlie snapped his cell phone shut, threw it on the floor, and sat on the edge of the bed, burying his face in his hands.


	9. Fly With Me

****

"At What Cost"

_9. Fly With Me_

The next morning, Melony wasn't sure she wanted to move. Her head felt like it had been attacked with a nail gun, her eyes hurt from the light despite the fact her eyes were still closed, and furthermore, she was afraid that if she moved, she'd puke her guts out.

Despite it all, she knew she had to get up, and despite the hammering in her head, she opened her eyes--

And didn't know where the hell she was.

She sat up quickly, looking around and saw no signs of anyone else. But she knew this wasn't her motel room, and she was pretty sure this wasn't even the motel she was staying at. This was all verified when the door to the room opened, and in walked Jeff Hardy.

She felt her stomach do a summersault.

"Oh good. You're awake." Jeff walked over to her and et a styrofoam cup and a paper bag on the nightstand beside her, "Coffee and cini-minis...or mini-cinis...something!" He shrugged, "Anyway, how are you feeling?"

"What the hell is going on?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Ok! Not the answer I was looking for."

"Hardy! You better give me an explanation before I kick your ass!"

"O-kay..." Smirking, Jeff cleared his throat, "You were drunk and ready to leave. You couldn't remember which motel you were stayin' at, and I couldn't find your 'boys' so I got a cab and brought you back to my room." He shrugged, "Satisfied?"

"Hell no!" Mel grabbed the cup of coffee and stood up, glaring at him, "I don't know what the hell you're trying to pull, Hardy, but it's not gonna fly with me!"

"Well, that's good, cause I wasn't trying to 'fly' with you! I was trying to keep you from getting yourself killed!"

She glared, "Where are my shoes?"

Jeff held them up by the straps and she snatched them from him as she sat down to put them back on.

"I was just trying to help you, Melony." Jeff spoke up, his voice softening, "I happen to be one who can push aside feuds and hatred for the sake of someone else. Namely, you."

Melony tried to ignore him. She couldn't escape the fact that what he did was sweet, and something most guys on her enemies list wouldn't have done unless they had other intentions.

But she couldn't let him know that. No matter what he did, he was still her enemy--he was still Charlie and Shelton's enemy.

Oh God--Charlie and Shelton.

Mel stood up and crossed the room, grabbing the motel phone to call a cab. They had to be worried. Shelton had probably gone crazy by now, and knowing Charlie, he'd more than likely called the cops.

Mel told them to please hurry up with the cab, then slammed the phone down and picked her purse up, "Dammit, what time is it?"

"It's..." Jeff glanced at his watch, "9:30. Calm down, will you? You're makin' me nervous."

"I can't calm down, Hardy! I'm with you, after all!"

"Heh--I'm gonna ignore the angry, grating tone and take that as a compliment!"

"You're so full of yourself, aren't you?"

"Not at all." Jeff sat down, leaning back, "Are you?"

She scoffed, "At the moment, does this look like the face of someone who's full of themselves?"

"Well--" He shrugged, "It is a pretty face."

"Glad you think so. Remember this face after my boys take your belts." Hearing the cab pull up outside, Melony stormed out of the motel room without a second look back.

--

Melony knocked on the door to room 207 and winced. She knew Shelton would be happy to see her, but after his initial excitement, he'd likely be pissed at her for leaving without a word.

Shelton opened the door and before she could mumble a _hello_ he'd practically attacked her with a hug that literally squeezed the breath out of her. "Glad to see you too, Shelty." She managed to say with a small laugh, "But you're crushing my lungs, babe."

"Oh, man! Mel! You don't know what the hell you put me through!" Shelton moved aside, letting Melony enter and she noticed Charlie sitting in a chair in the corner, "Yeah, guys, I didn't mean to scare you, I just..."

"Mel, don't worry." Shelton smiled, "Charlie told me this morning that you called and explained everything. It's cool. I'm just happy to see you."

"He...I...?" Melony glanced at Charlie, whose expression she couldn't read. But she knew something was wrong. "Right. Yeah. I'm happy to see you too!"

"Ok--I'm gonna run across the street and get us some breakfast. Don't go anywhere. Seriously."

"I won't!" She laughed, and watched him walk out of the motel room, before she turned to Charlie, "Alright--what's up?"

"What do you mean?" He asked nonchalantly, standing up and walking towards her.

"I mean, what the hell is going on? What did you tell Shelton?" Melony crossed her arms over her chest and looked at him, "I know I was wasted, but I know I didn't call you last night."

"No Mel, you didn't. I was up all night calling you. And after about, oh, lemme think, an hour and a half of hitting re-dial, I finally got an answer. But it wasn't you."

Melony swallowed. Charlie knew, and now she was screwed. "Charlie, I..."

"It was Jeff Hardy. Yes, Jeff Hardy answered your cell phone. Now explain to me, how is that possible?"

She stared up at him, "I was drunk, Charlie. He let me crash in his room. Nothing else happened."

"I don't care!" Charlie snapped. He took a breath and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Mel, I love you. And when I heard Hardy's voice last night, I...God, Mel, I truly wanted to kill him."

"I know, Charlie, and I'm sorry!" She sighed, "I didn't want to be there, either. I didn't even know I _was_ there until this morning!"

He sighed, pulling her into a tight hug before he stepped away from her. "Now, what did you tell Shelton?"

"I told him you called and said you couldn't remember which motel you were staying in, so you checked into another one."

"He believed that?"

"I think he need to, Mel. You had us worried. When I got back, Shelton had almost paced a hole in the floor."

Melony smiled at the thought, then realized what Charlie had just said, "Got back back from where, Haas?"

"I went driving. After the club, I had to clear my head."

Melony searched his face for signs of deceit, "You're lying."

He laughed humorlessly, "No, I'm not. And no offense, but you're not in any position to be making accusations."

--

One more day of driving. One more house show. And she could go home, kick back, and relax.

After her shower, Melony got dressed and fell back on the bed to rest before meeting Charlie and Shelton for breakfast. Despite her best efforts, her thoughts lingered on the events of the previous night, or atleast what she could remember of it.

For what reason would Jeff Hardy help her? He had to have a reason--unless he really was just an all-around nice guy, which she found hard to believe. But besides all that, what right did he have? Was he just trying to piss off his douche of a brother and bitch of a valet? Frowning, Melony sat up, realizing that the Hardy's little bitch more than likely tagged along with them. And knowing that conniving little skank, she'd gone after Haas in an attempt to get back at Mel.

Two can play that game, Mel thought, smiling deviously as she reached for her purse to retrieve her cell phone to call Melina, who had almost everyone else's number. Mel dug frantically though her purse for ten minutes before she realized that she didn't have her cell anyone, which could only mean one thing--Jeff still had it.

Groaning in frustration, Mel used the motel phone to call her own cell. _"Hello? This isn't Melony speaking."_

Mel smirked, unsure of whether to be angry or grateful that he answered, "Hi, Jeff--do you make it a habit to answer other peoples' phones?"

Jeff laughed softly, _"Do you make it a habit to call your own phone?"_

She smiled, "Listen, I'm gonna need my phone back, so can I meet you after the house show tomorrow?"

__

"Why after?"

"I dunno. I thought maybe we could get dinner or something."

__

"Why the change of heart? This morning you hated my guts."

"You ask alot of questions, Hardy. Just meet me tomorrow, ok?" Without waiting for an answer, Mel hung up the phone, smiling as she mapped out a plan in her mind.


	10. Ticking Time Bomb

****

"At What Cost"

__

10. Ticking Time Bomb

--

"Is he ever gonna say anything?"

Jeff looked down at Autumn and shrugged, "Whenever he finally does--it ain't gonna be pretty." Watching his brother silently brood in the corner of their dressing room, Jeff wondered what would happen if he fessed up to having the World's Greatest Tag Team's valet in his motel room the night before last.

Knowing Matt--he would probably explode. Literally.

Matt had barely said anything since he'd seen Autumn with Haas, and had said absolutely nothing directly _to_ Autumn. Jeff knew she was just sitting back and waiting for Matt to combust--they both knew it was bound to happen sooner or later. He was basically ticking time bomb.

Autumn stood and headed for the door, "Alright, I'm heading to catering and am now taking orders. Jeff?"

"I'm good, A."

"Matt?"

Still, he said nothing. After a few seconds, Autumn glared at him and walked out. Jeff cleared his throat, "You can't go forever without talkin' to her, y'know."

"Watch me."

Jeff rolled his eyes, "Why are you even mad?"

"You know damn well why, Jeff, now leave me alone!"

"Alright!" Jeff held up his hands, "I'm just sayin'...she's out there alone--with the World's Greatest Tag Team in the same building."

Within seconds, Matt was on his feet and heading towards the door. "You're an ass." He mumbled before leaving, and Jeff smirked, waiting a few moments before he stood up and left as well.

--

Sitting alone in catering, Autumn leaned back in her seat and took a sip of coffee, wondering if she'd lost Matt forever. She knew after he saw her with Haas, that he'd be mad. She knew he'd yell at her, they'd fight, and make up a few days later. But the man hadn't said anything to her at all, and she wondered if she'd truly screwed up this time. A part of her wanted to think she hadn't, that Matt was overreacting and really needed to stop being such an ass. The rest of her wasn't so sure.

Sensing someone approach, Autumn looked up to see the partial source of her problem, "Come here often?"

Shrugging casually, Charlie looked down at her, "I need to talk to you."

She knew something was wrong by the tone of his voice and she motioned for him to sit, "Is everything ok?"

"No." He replied frankly, sitting down next to her. He leaned closer, lowering his voice, "Where are the Hardys?"

"Their dressing room." She stared at him curiously, "Charlie, what's going on?"

"Listen--I'm telling you this because you can do something about it, and I have a feeling you'll be as pissed off as I am."

"Spill it already, Haas!"

"The other night, your boy took Melony back to his motel room. She swears nothing happened, but Mel's been known to lie in order to save her own ass."

Eyes blazing, Autumn shot up out of her seat, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Autumn..." He stood, laying a hand on her arm, "Come on, sit down..."

"No!" She yelled, "Now tell me--which one did your skank seduce?"

"Who said it was her fault?"

"I did!" She glared up at him, "Now, give me a name."

"Jeff."

She stepped back, laughing humorlessly, "Holy shit! I thought he was the smart one!"

"Autumn," He looked down at her, brown eyes dead serious, "I like you--alot. I won't lie, a whole hell of a lot. But keep him _away_ from her."

"Don't worry!" She snapped, "As long as you can keep her in line, and make her keep her filthy hands off Jeff. God knows she's the last thing he needs."

--

When Melony opened the door of her dressing room, the person who'd been knocking wasn't who she'd been expecting. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Matt Hardy pushed past her and walked into the room, "Close the door."

"The hell I am. I'm calling security."

"Close the damn door! I need to talk to you."

Curiosity getting the best of her, and unable to resist his pleading gaze, Melony closed the door and looked at him, "Ok, talk. What the hell do you want?"

Matt walked over and sat down on the couch, looking up at her, "I think we're in the same boat here, and you strike me as a very dominant woman..."

Melony smiled sweetly, "Stop trying to sweet talk me, Hardy. Get on with it."

"I'm guessin' you have your boys on a tight leash, but it's not tight enough."

"What are you talkin' about?" She asked, but one thought had already entered her mind: Charlie.

Matt stood up, walking towards her, staring into her eyes, "The other night, Haas was with Autumn, and that really fuckin' bothers me."

"Yeah, how do you think I feel?" Melony said through clenched teeth, "But what do you want, an apology?"

"No. I want him to leave her alone. Don't look at her, don't talk to her, and sure as hell don't touch her. The last thing I want to see is her getting crushed by some heartless bastard like Haas."

"Why's that?" Mel smirked, "Do you want to be the one who does the crushing?"

He glared, "Just keep him away from her."

"As long as you hold up something shiny and divert her attention elsewhere, we have a deal."

Nodding satisfactorily, Matt silently exited the room, while Melony had a bone to pick with Charlie, per usual.

--

Tightening his grip on the bag slung over his shoulder, Shelton slammed the car door closed and headed back towards the arena, making his way to the World's Greatest Tag Team's dressing room. He headed in, finding Melony sitting on the couch with a pouting look on her face and her arms crossed over her chest, "What's wrong, Mel?" He asked, setting his gym back down before walking over to sit next to her.

"Hmm?" She looked up at him, "Oh, the usual. I can't find your partner and all I wanna do is beat him to death."

"Aw damn. What did Haas do now?"

Mel explained the situation, and Shelton shook his head angrily, wondering if Haas was stubborn or just a complete and total idiot. "Mel, I'm sorry--I talked to him the first time this happened. I thought..."

"It's not your fault, Shelty." She shrugged, "Anyway, I don't wanna talk about it. I just wanna hit him when I see him."

Smiling sympathetically, Shelton slipped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer, wishing their was closeness was under completely different circumstances. Now that he thought about it, there was never any time for him and Melony to just hang out, because of all the damn drama. That was one of his biggest regrets--not being able to _make_ enough time to spend with her.


	11. Where You Don't Belong

"At What Cost"  
_11. Where You Don't Belong_

**A/N:** Apologies for errors, my wrists are killing me. Apologies to realMelony, if there's not enough ficMelony. Umm…apologies for not enough nekkidness??

---

Glancing at his watch, Jeff knew Mel had told him to meet her after the show, but he didn't see a problem with talking to her now. They were just two people, after all, and he didn't see how it was a big deal in any way, shape, or form.

Stopping at her dressing room door, Jeff raised his hand to knock, not thinking about the possibility of Haas or Benjamin showing up until it was too late.

_"Hey, Hardy!"_

Eyebrow raised, Jeff turned around, only to be tackled to the ground by an unknown force. He quickly turned the tables, fighting back, only to realize it was Charlie Haas.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" Charlie screamed as he landed a punch to Jeff's face. Jeff answered with a punch that left Charlie dazed and confused, seeing stars and completely unsure of where he was.

"None of your fuckin' business." Jeff said as he stood up, wiping blood from his bottom lip as he glared down at Charlie.

"Hey!"

Jeff whirled around to see Autumn come running up, eyes darting back and forth between the two men, "Jeff, what the hell happened?"

"I was just standin' here and his crazy ass attacked me."

She looked at the door and glared up at Jeff, "Why were you standing here anyway?"

"What?"

"No, you know what? Never mind, cause I already know!" She threw her hands up in the air, groaning in frustration, "You have a match coming up--why don't you go find Matt."

"What?"

"I said go find Matt. I'll deal with you later!"

Jeff scoffed, "You and Matt--you're fuckin' made for each other. Always butting in where you don't belong."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing! Have fun with your boytoy. I'm outta here." Jeff shoved past her and stormed off down the hall. Raking her hands through her hair, Autumn turned around and looked at Charlie, still sitting on the floor trying to regain his senses. "You ok?" She asked, walking over to him and extending her hand.

"Yeah, just fuckin' Jim Dandy." He grabbed her hand and pushed himself up off the floor, wiping away the blood that poured from his nose, "Damn, he hits hard."

"That he does." She looked up at him, "You didn't have to attack him."

"Oh, now you're gonna play the loyalty card?" He scoffed, "It's a little late for that, don't you think?"

"Look, I'm not saying he didn't deserve it, cause we both know he did. But it wouldn't kill you to tone it down a bit! Save it for the ring, for God's sake."

Charlie shook his head, "You know, despite what you seem to think, it's not that easy, ok? Not everything can be solved in the ring!"

She raised an eyebrow, "Yeah. That's too bad, huh?"

"Yeah." He turned around and walked away, "Too damn bad."

---

"Holy shit, what happened to you?"

Charliie raised an eyebrow as he sat down at the table in catering, "Your boyfriend happened to me."

Melony's eyes widened, "What are you talking about?"

"Hardy!" Charlie snapped, "Jeff Hardy was knocking on your door. My question is why?"

"Oh." She leaned back in her seat, arms crossed over her chest, "He still has my cell phone. He was probably trying to return it."

"I guess you'll just have to get a new one, then."

Their eyes met and she glared at him, "This whole thing is getting completely out of control, thanks to you."

"Me?" Charlie narrowed his eyes at her, "What the hell did I do?"

"This whole thing started because of you and..._her_." Melony rolled her eyes, "It doesn't feel good knowing someone you thought you could trust has ties with the enemy, now does it?" She smirked, "Atleast my ties are for the greater good."

Charlie leaned forward, arms propped on the table, "What are you planning, Melony?"

"Who's making plans?"

Charlie looked up as Shelton sat down and handed Melony a bottle of water, "Hey, man. I was just checkin' to see what you guys were doing tonight after the show."

"Why--you got any good ideas?" Shelton grinned.

"Not hardly." Charlie laughed softly, glancing at Melony, "Do you, Mel?"

"A few." She smirked as she stood up and walked away without another word. Shelton watched her go before looking at Charlie, "What was that all about?"

Charlie sighed, "Not a clue."

---

The dressing room door slammed shut and Jeff whirled around.

"Jeff, what the hell are you doing?!"

Jeff pursed his lips, "Uh, waiting for Matt. Why?"

"You know damn well that's not what I mean!" Autumn marched forward, glaring up at him, "I know you were with her the other night, Jeff, And now I find you getting in a fistfight outside her dressing room door?"

Jeff rolled his eyes, "It's not what you're thinking, pervacious."

"What am I thinking, Jeff? That she's the valet for a tag team who's dead-set on taking your belts? Hell yes, that's what I'm thinking! Now explain to me your interest in her."

"Probably _not_ the same as your interest in Haas."

She punched him in the arm, "I'm serious! I know how bitches like her work. She's a conniving, trouble making, liar. All she's doing is trying to distract you from winning!"

Jeff rolled his eyes as he sat down, looking up at her with a perfectly arched eyebrow, "Look, A--not everything is a big conspiracy. Not everyone is out to get you, ok? I mean, what's next from you? Are you gonna start thinking I'm an alien clone and the real Jeff Hardy is living on Uranus?"

Her jaw clenched, and before she could retort, the door swung open and in walked Matt, "What the fucks going on in here? I heard you two fools yellin' all the way down the hall!"

Autumn shook her head and shoved past Matt, who grabbed her by the arm to stop her, "Hey, what's up with you?"

"Why do you care? You haven't said shit to me in two days!"

"Just cause I'm pissed doesn't mean I don't care."

She snatched away from him without a word and turned away, "Let's go out there and get this over with."

---

Jeff held up the silver and red cell phone with a smirk as he sat down at the table, "FYI, you're number one speed dial changed."

He tossed the phone lightly and Melony caught it, eyebrow raised as she switched it on and pressed the one key.

Jeff's cell phone began to ring. She smiled, "Well, I guess I'll wait for this meeting to end before I decide whether or not to change that."

"So, you'll give me a chance?"

"That depends--what do you want a chance for?"

He shrugged, "A friendly co-worker? We can take it from there."

"Hmm...how boring." She smirked, "Can't we get straight to the point?"

"I'm a guy who likes to take it slow and go with the flow. Don't rush it, Mel."

"Fair enough." She threw her phone in her purse and leaned back in her seat, eyeing him intently, "I heard you and Haas got into it."

"He started it." Jeff chuckled, "Tackled me to the floor and beat the shit outta me."

Melony laughed, "Yeah, well, that's why I'm with them--both of them see red they charge in for the kill. But, who wants to talk shop right now?"

"Right." Jeff nodded, "I just got my ass kicked by that M&M guy--that's enough shame for one night."

"Ha!" She smiled, sipping her champagne as she stared at him, trying to get inside his head. He didn't seem interest in the proverbial war between them and their "teams", he just seemed to be there for the sake of being there.

For the sake of being with her?

She pushed the thought away as soon as it entered her mind. She wanted to feel bad for doing this, but she couldn't. Jeff Hardy was the key to her boys getting the gold, and she intended on going all the way through with this plan. It was absolutely foolproof.

---

"Our running into each other is bordering on awkward."

Autumn suppressed a smile as she looked up at him, "So I take it you don't believe in fate?"

"I didn't say that." Charlie shrugged, "Is that what you think?"

"I didn't say that, either."

He smirked, "You here alone?"

She motioned towards the empty seats that lined the bar she was sitting at and shrugged, "It appears that way. Care to join me?"

"Well, there's nothing worse than a beautiful girl drinking alone." He took the seat next to her, ordered a Jack&Coke when the bartender showed up, and then turned to face her, "What are you doing here?"

She held up the Tequila Sunrise, "Getting sloshed--what does it look like?"

He laughed, "That's not what I meant, but..."

"Oh, well, if you want the truth--I'm sitting here with the main source of my problems, trying to get away from all my problems, and I just can't seem to!"

He frowned, "_I'm_ the main source of your problems?"

She shrugged again, "Well, _one_ of the main sources. Don't be offended."

"Offended? Yeah, right--I'm flattered. Being the source of a girls problem usually means she can't stop thinking about you."

"Oh, smooth." She she shook her head, "State your source, you arrogant jackass."

"Personal experience."

"Pfft!" She shook her head, "Shut up and drink."

"My kinda woman."

Autumn shook her head again as she downed her drink and ordered another, all the while studying the profile of the man who sat beside her. This had to mean something, right? She was trying her damnedest to get away from him and everybody else, and he managed to walk into the same bar where she was hiding.

Fate definitely had a way of choosing the wrong time to intervene.

---

Matt turned the tv off and sighed as he fell back on the motel room bed, glancing at his watch with dissatisfaction. Jeff was off meeting up with some chick, and Autumn had left them at the arena and was now God-knows-where with God-knows-who, which had Matt on pins and needles. Jeff had at one point in time picked on Matt for being in love with Autumn and not telling her, but the truth was he _did_ love Autumn, only as a little sister. A little sister he felt the need to possess and over protect and keep away from danger at all costs. Picking up his cell phone, Matt dialed her number and got her voicemail, "Look, I don't mean to nag, but you're got me worried. I don't know where the fuck you are and I just wanna make sure you're ok.I know you're pissed at me for being pissed at you, but you've just gotta see it from my point of view. Anyway, I'm sorry. Just call and let me know you're ok--please? Bye."

He slammed the phone shut and threw it down, knowing damn well it was pointless to leave her a message. She's get it, but she wouldn't call him back. She'd make him worry on purpose, just to piss him off even more.

They were too much alike--that's why they hated each other as much as they cared about each other.

---

Shelton didn't even bother calling either one of them fools. If they weren't too drunk to figure out how to operate their cell phones, they'd be too drunk to figure out how to answer it.

Bored out of his mind and completely alone, Shelton walked out of the motel room and headed down the street to the twenty-four hour EZ Mart. Melony and Charlie each had their own things to do, and Shelton decided he would too--even it was just drinking cheap liquor in a cheap motel room.


	12. Blonde Ambition

"At What Cost"

_12. Blonde Ambition_

---

Melony's night had ended with Jeff Hardy insisting that she took a cab back to her motel room.

Melony's nightmare had just begun when she walked into the bathroom of her motel room and found what she had found.

She immediately stormed out and down two doors, where she beat on the door frantically until a groggy, shirtless Charlie opened the door.

"I love him, but he's your best friend--so deal with it!" She exclaimed.

"What?" Charlie said hoarsely, fighting to open his eyes all the way, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Come with me." Melony grabbed his arm, ignoring his cries of pain as she drug him into her motel room and pointed, "In there."

"What's in there?" He demanded, rubbing his eyes.

"In there!"

"Are you drunk?"

"_IN THERE!!_"

"Okay!" Charlie shook his head and walked over, opening the bathroom door--and unsure of whether or not he should laugh, cry, or scream at what he saw.

"Charles!" Shelton screeched drunkenly from his seat on the bathroom floor, "How are you doing?!"

"Um..." Charlie cast a pleading glance at Melony, which was ignored, "I'm good. How are you?"

"PEACHY!"

"Riight." Charlie cleared his throat nervously and took a step forward, nearly slipping down on one of the many empty glass bottles on the floor. He picked one up, raised an eyebrow, and shook his head sadly, "I don't know what's worse--the fact that you're drunk on wine coolers, or the fact that you're drunk on _strawberry_ wine coolers."

"Hey! Wine coolers' got game!" Shelton slurred, nodding profusely, and it was then that Charlie noticed the pink towel wrapped around his friends' head.

Charlie spun around and gazed into the other room.

"Melllloonnnny!" He yelled whinily, "I, uh, need you!"

"Actually, you seem to have everything under control, so..."

"Mel--Melony! Don't you dare leave me!"

Her response was the sound of the door slamming.

Charlie whimpered softly and turned back to face Shelton, "Um, so...what's goin' on with you, man?"

"NOTHING! That's the problem..." Shelton groaned, pouting, "Nobody loves me!" He downed the rest of his last strawberry wine cooler and fell over, reupting in a fit of forced sobs, and the pink towel slid off his head. Charlie's jaw dropped.

"Oh. My. God."

---

Since Charlie was dealing with Shelton in _her_ room, Melony crashed in _Charlie's_ room, and thanks to her "dinner" with Jeff, she was now nursing a hangover.

She went to the diner across the street from the motel and grabbed some coffee for herself and idiots she called a tag team before barging into her motel room.

"What's up, douche bigalow?" Mel smirked as she handed a cup of coffee to Charlie, who was seated on the bed, flipping through tv channels.

"Sleep deprivation. Thanks for this." Charlie took a sip of coffee and motioned for her to sit down, which she did.

"You know, there's only one bed--did you and Shelton share?"

"Hell no! His strawberry-drunk ass slept in the bathtub."

Melony burst out laughing, "Geez, is that where he is now? Did he drown?"

"If we're lucky, he accidently turned the water on and did."

"Well gee, guys, I feel so loved!" Shelton less-than-happily called as he walked out of the bathroom. Melony, mouth open, stared at Shelton with wide eyes and a look of utter horror on her face.

Charlie cleared his throat, "Oh yeah--and there's that."

Melony erupted in laughter once more, "Oh my God! Dennis freakin' Rodman! In _my_ motel room! Man, you're my hero!"

Shelton made a face, protectively running a hand over his newly-bleached blonde hair as he walked over and snatched a cup of coffee from her, "Listen to me--both of you..." He pointed at them, and they sat up straight, both fighting to keep a straight face, "What happened in this room _stays_ in this room! The wine coolers, the pink towel..."

"The heartbreaking cries of _nobody loves me_?" Charlie's eyebrow twitched and Shelton swallowed.

"...and anything that _may_ have been said. None of it is to be repeated or brought up at any point! Is that clear?!"

"Yes, Dad." Melony blurted, before bursting into a fit of laughter, followed by Charlie.

---

Across town, a similar scene was ensuing, although it wasn't quite as embarrassing. Autumn and Jeff were arguing over who would get the last CinnaRoll when Matt entered with three cups of coffee and set two on the table, keeping the other for himself.

"Listen Jeff, there were _eight_ Cinna Rolls--you ate four, I had three. It's only fair that I get the last one!"

"Yeah, but, come on--" Jeff groaned, "I paid for these!"

"No you didn't, we went halfsies!"

Their argument continued, and when they weren't even looking, Matt grabbed the last one and took a bite. Jeff and Autumn groaned. "That was so not fair!" Autumn groaned, picking up her coffee, removing the lid, and blowing on it to cool, "Jeff, remind me to kick his ass later."

"Will do." Jeff glared at his brother, who shrugged, and Jeff rolled his eyes and went to flip through tv channels. Matt eyed Autumn curiously as she sat on the edge of bed, cautiously sipping her coffee, "Where were you last night?"

Autumn knew he was bound to ask that question sooner or later. She shrugged casually, "I needed to blow off some steam--went to get a drink. Don't worry, Matt. I was alone." She lied, and he could tell she was lying. She jerked her bottom lip to the left when she lied. Matt didn't even think she was aware of her tell, but he'd known about it for some time. He decided not to press the situation any further, "By the way, does this mean we're talking again?" She mused. Matt shrugged, "I guess so. I miss the conversations. Sometimes I get a little tired of feeling like I'm talking to a space alien from Uranus."

Jeff tossed a pillow over his shoulder, which hit Matt square in the face, "Yeah, and I get tired of talking to a self-obsessed jar of Peanut Butter--extra creamy and no nuts."

Autumn stifled a laugh as Matt glared at the back of his brothers' head, "Nice one, Jeffrey."

Matt cleared his throat, eager to change the subject, "Our flight's at two, by the way. I made it in the afternoon cause I knew you fools would want to sleep late." He glanced at his watch, "It's 11:30--have you two taken care of everything?"

"I'm showered and packed." Autumn shrugged, and Jeff nodded to alert them that he, too, didn't have anything left to do. All three of them were looking forward to their days off, which they planned to spend relaxing in North Carolina. While Autumn technically lived in Nevada, it was easier for her to fly to North Carolina with the Hardys and stay in her "home away from home" which was an apartment she subletted from an artist she knew, who was currently backpacking through Europe. Besides, North Carolina was closer, and she was too tired to sit on a flight to Nevada. And she wanted to busy herself as soon as possible--the last thing she needed was to think. About anything.

"What's on your mind?" Matt asked, noticing her distant look and thoughtful frown. She shook her head, "Nothing--just trying to decide what I'm gonna do at home."

Matt shrugged, "I might throw a party at the house--you could always come over."

She laughed, "Sounds tempting, but I've partied enough these past few days. I swear, I think I'm almost ready to swear off alcohol."

Matt and Jeff gasped. Autumn smirked, "I said _almost_."

---

"I can't believe this--you got a later flight so we wouldn't be late, and here we are--late!"

Melony groaned, punching Charlie in the arm, "Shut up, Haas...we're not gonna be late if you'll stop driving like an 80 year old woman and speed up a little!"

Charlie glared at her from the passengers seat, "In case you haven't realized, there are _cars_ in front of me--I can't speed up!"

"Then pass them."

He shook his head, "Stop backseat driving. Hopefully, we'll be there in time to slow down before our flight takes off."

From the backseat, Shelton sighed, "Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to catch the same flight. I mean, am I the only one who thinks crashing at Melony's place will be a little weird?"

"Weird, my ass." Charlie shrugged, "Have you seen her place? It's huge! We'll probably never even see her the whole time we're there."

"Oh leave him alone, Charlie, he's just feeling insecure because his hair makes him look like a washed-up porn star."

"I thought we weren't gonna talk about that!"

"Right--sorry, Shelton." Melony grinned, exchanging humorous glances with Charlie. She leaned back in her seat, sighing as she closed her eyes. She was still tired from being up late the night before, and was hoping she could grab a power-nap on the plane so she'd feel like sorting things out when she got home--not to mention throw a killer party, which would be a blast now that Haas and Benjamin were with her. She wondered if either one of them realized that her house was in North Carolina--and than _someone else_ lived in North Carolina. Two people, as a matter of fact. Granted, they were a couple of counties from her home--but that was a gap that three hours and a full tank of gas could easily close. She took a deep breath--was there even a chance that they would cross paths? Probably not, but the fear still lingered in her mind. She loved drama as much as any self-proclaimed Diva, but even she needed a break every now and then. More importantly, she confessed to herself, she needed a break from Jeff Hardy. She almost felt guilty for all the bagging she did on Haas about Autumn--hey, she thought to herself, _almost_ felt guilty--when she was doing the same thing with Jeff. Maybe. Not really? She shook her head. No--there was no way. Haas was a hopeless romantic who probably thought he was falling in love with the Hardys' little puppet. She was a realist who beat the 'hopeless romantic' side of her a long time ago. Jeff was a pawn in her game, nothing more. So why did she find herself smiling at the thought of their "dinner" the night before?

"What's got you all hyper-happy?" Charlie asked, glancing over at her. She shrugged, "Days off," She lied, "What's better than that? I love this job, but damn it gets tiring."

"Tell me about it." Charlie yawned, "So does staying up with your dumbass best friend who decided he wanted to achieve the perfect Chad Michael Murphy look."

"Hey!" Shelton yelled from the backseat, and Melony and Charlie erupted in a fit of laughter.


	13. Snackies and Friendship

"At What Cost"

_13. Snackies and Friendship_

---

"Delayed! Can you believe this? And I was worried about being late." Charlie shook his head, sitting down next to Melony and popping a handful of Corn Nuts in his mouth. Melony shrugged, "Go figure--something has to mess up our impending days off, right? Aw, you didn't get the jumbo size?" She held out her hand, and Charlie poured her a palm-ful, "Go bum some money off Shelton and get some more--these are good." She mumbled with a mouthful. Charlie laughed, "Why don't you just hand over some money?"

"Shelton makes more than I do!" She smiled sweetly, "Please? I'm starving, and I need something to snack on while we wait. If you're a good boy, I'll let you see if I can catch some in my mouth."

"I would make that dirty--you know, nuts in your mouth?--but I won't, cause I'm being a _good boy_."

She punched him in the arm--hard, "Just shut up and go get some before I kick you ass and get us thrown out!"

"Ok, ok, don't get violent!" He said, rubbing his arm and handing her the half-empty Corn Nuts bag before walking over to where Shelton sat. Melony watched as he and Shelton exchanged words for a few minutes, and finally Shelton held up his hands and defeat and handed Charlie a five dollar bill. Melony shook her head and laughed softly to herself...what would she do without those two clowns? Probably go crazy or die from boredom. Either way, she was glad they were in her life. She stood up from her seat, stuffing the magazine she was reading in her carry-on before walking over to bar where Shelton sat, "Whatcha drinking, stud?"

"Huh, something not so studly--" He held up his glass, "Club soda. I'm still recovering from last night so...no hard alcohol for me."

"No more wine coolers?"

"Mel!"

She smiled, playfully shoving him, "I'm sorry Shelton, I promise I won't mention it again. Mind if I sit down?"

"I don't know, miss, what are you selling? If it's your body, I doubt I can afford anything that fine."

She laughed, sitting down, "Aw, you get a discount cause you're pretty fine yourself."

"Don't play with a man's head like that, Mel, that's inhumane."

"Who said I was playing?" They exchanged playful smiles before the bartender came up, and she ordered a beer. Shelton gave her a look and she shrugged, "What? It's after noon--there's nothing wrong with a drink to soothe my pre-flight jitters!"

"Yeah right, what flight? God knows when we'll actually be able to leave." He shook his head, "But since there's no other flights to North Carolina, I guess we should stick it out."

"We could always get a flight to somewhere closer and just drive the way." She said, groaning afterwards, "But I'm so tired of driving! And...riding. I'm tired of cars!"

He laughed, "Well then, I guess we stick it out and wreak havoc on this poor airport. But if Haas doesn't get his skinny, white ass back here with my Barbeque Corn Nuts I'm gonna kick him in _his_ Corn Nuts and that won't be fun for anybody! Well...except me."

She burst out laughing, shaking her head in an attempt to calm herself down, "I'm so gonna tell him you said that."

---

With their flight delayed, The Hardy's and Autumn decided they'd get comfortable in the lobby and wait it out. After a while, Jeff got the idea to make Matt buy him and Autumn some sweet snacks in order to make up for the Cinna Roll incident. Matt's lazy ass was too tired to do it, so Jeff took Matt's wallet while he wasn't looking and pulled out a fifty dollar bill, which he handed to Autumn, "Get us something sweet, A," He said with a grin, "And I mean that literally."

"Damn it, Jeff!" Matt yelled, snatching his wallet back. He attempted to snatch the money away from Autumn, who jumped away from and stuck her tongue out, "Oh, I thought you were too tired to move!" She mocked, "Oh well, too bad. Thanks, Matt. Any preferences, Jeff?"

He shook his head, and she went on her merry way, heading over to the built in area that was basically a convenience store. It housed a freezer full of drinks and frozen treats, and aisles of chips and snackies, as well as anything you might need on your flight like toothbrushes, carry-on kits, and some generic t-shirts. It was a Duty Free with tax, she thought with a sigh as she headed over to the freezer section. Jeff had pulled out a fifty dollar bill, and since it was Matt's money, she intended to spend every cent of it. It would piss Matt off, and she and Jeff could laugh at him while eating their victory snacks. She grabbed a carrying basket and opened the freezer door, grabbing several sodas, some popsicles and ice cream sandwiches, and wondered whether she could get mini-tubs of ice cream--when she saw they also sold plastic eating utensils, and opted for yes and grabbed a few tubs as well as a bag of the plastic silverware. She headed down the chip aisle--Jeff always had a sweet tooth, but sometimes she preferred something of the potatio chip variety--and started stocking up on mini bags of chips. Afraid she would go over the fifty dollar limit, she ignored anything else that might've caught the attention of her taste buds and headed for the check out, when something went flying through the air and landed in her basket. She let out a startled gasp before reaching in and picking up a bag the flying snack--Corn Nuts. "Hey! Where'd you find these?" She spoke aloud to whoever tossed them, and whirled around to find Charlie Haas with an armful of them, "They're on the other side of the aisle--all flavors."

She grinned, "I can never find these things, I love 'em!" She looked at his arms and raised an eyebrow, "You must like them too."

"We all do--the three of us." Charlie cleared his throat nervously, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, "So, where are you headed?"

"North Carolina with the boys. I sublet an apartment close to them, so I figured I'd kick it there. It's much easier. But our flight got delayed so we're waiting it out." She shook her head, "What about you?"

Charlie swallowed. Did he lie and say he was heading home to Oklahoma, or did he honestly admit he would be staying at Melony's in North Carolina? He wasn't even sure if Autumn was aware that Melony lived there, and he didn't want to fuck things up so soon. His night with Autumn had ended innocently, but on good terms. They'd sat at the bar, talking and laughing for a long time. They never once mentioned the problems that would arise if their friends found out--in fact, they didn't even discuss work. They just talked, and it was nice. Around one the morning, they'd decided it was time to turn it in and they shared a cab back to their motels. He shook his head, opening his mouth to speak and shutting it immediently. He couldn't lie--he was on the same flight she was...she would know he was flying to North Carolina with Shelton and Melony.

"Charlie? What's wrong?" She questioned, nudging him slightly, and he shook his head again, "Nothing, no, I..." _Shit._ He thought, _Just when things are going good.._ "Actually, I'm on the same flight as you. Mel sort of...lives in North Carolina. Me and Shelton are spending our days off with her...she has a pretty big house, so..." He rubbed the back of his head nervously and waited for a reaction.

"Oh." She blurted, obviously flustered, "That's pretty cool, I...guess." She inwardly groaned, wondering when she became such a dork, "This is weird, right? I mean, here we are, bumping into each other at the airport. We're gonna be on the same flight, and now all six of us are going to be in the same state, probably within driving distance of each other." She ran her fingers through her long brown hair as she tended to do when she was nervous, "I just wish things were simpler. I'm so tired of all this drama!" She looked up at him, sighing, "I'm sorry, Charlie--we were doing fine, and I had to explode."

"Hey, don't apologize." He offered a smile of comfort, laying a hand on her arm, "You think I don't feel the same way? I do. I'm just wondering what made you change your mind...one day it's _we can't even be friends_, and here we are acting like we play around with each other every day."

She shook her head, "I don't know!" She snapped, not meaning to sound bitchy, but it wasn't like she _did_ know so why would she lie? "I'm tired of all this. I'm tired of trying to balance my priorites...I just wanna go home. I have to go, anyway. I'll see you later, Haas." She shrugged away from his hand and walked over to the check-out counter, and before he knew it, she was gone.

---

Jeff managed to sneak another fifty bucks from Matt's wallet when he dozed off in his chair and snuck away to the bar to order all three of them a drink to help pass the time. He ordered a beer for himself and for Autumn and a Vodka Tonic for Matt, then he took a seat and waited. He was about to indulge in the peanuts when his cell phone rang and he answered without checking the caller ID, "Yo."

"I pressed 'one' on my speed dial."

He smiled at the sound of Melony's voice, "Well, good to know you didn't change it. Where are you?"

"Four seats down on your right."

He let out a laugh and hung up the phone, looking over at her as she waved. He shrugged and stood up, moving closer to sit next to her, "Where's your entourage?"

"One's handling my nuts, the other's in the bathroom."

He stifled a laugh, "I'm not even gonna ask."

She laughed, "You heading home?"

"Yeah." He shrugged, "You?"

"Home, sweet home." She replied, her eyes locking with his and she didn't want to look away. It was amazing...not even an hour ago, she wanted to go home and forget about this enigma for a while. Now, all she wanted was to sit and talk to him. To be near him. She shook her head--_No._ She reminded herself, _This is a game, just like life. Don't fuck it up and end up losing everything you want._ But was it what she really wanted? She averted her gaze and cleared her throat nervously, "I take it your on the same flight as me--North Carolina. Can you believe there's only _one_? And it's delayed--go figure."

Jeff noticed the distance in her blue-grey eyes and the nervousness in her voice, "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

Her head snapped up, "Did you just call me...?"

"Hey, I'm _from_ North Carolina--don't get all excited." He smirked, "I just want to know what's wrong. I haven't known you long, but I know when you're on edge. Am I making you nervous?"

"Alright, now it's my turn to tell _you_ not to get all excited." She shrugged, her fingers nervously toying with the coaster on the bar, "Nothing's wrong. I guess I'm just tired."

"Hey, look at me," He reached up, lying his hand on to of hers, "If something's wrong, you know, we're friends...you can tell me."

She closed her eyes, savoring the feel of his touch. His hand was massive and basically swallowed hers, and she shuddered before snatching it away, "We're not friends. I'm sorry, Jeff, I have to go..." She slid off the barstool and walked away.

"Wait!" Jeff called, standing up to go after her, but she held up a hand to stop him. "Jeff, please, just..." She sighed, shrugging, and walking away, soon to be lost in the oncoming crowd of people waiting to board their flights. Jeff growled, slamming the bar with his fist and taking a deep breath.


	14. Bathroom Brawl

"At What Cost"

_14. Bathroom Brawl_

---

What the hell was happening to her? She a had a goal set for herself and for The World's Greatest Tag Team, and she wouldn't stop until that goal was fulfilled. So why was her mind racing with thoughts of attaining something that definitely _wasn't_ that goal? Atleast not in the sense of gold, anyway.

Melony shoved her way through a crowd of people and stormed into the women's bathroom, turning on the nearest sink faucet and splashing her face with cold water. She shivered and dried her face with a paper towel, leaning back against the sink and sighing deeply. _Fuck this,_ she thought, _There's no time for shit like this. Jeff Hardy's only good for one thing, and that's using him to get the belts. Nothing else._

It was then her cell phone rang and she sighed, answering without looking, "Yeah?"

_"Mel, where'd you go?"_

She groaned, "Hang up the phone, Jeff."

_"Unless you snuck onto a plane you couldn't have gone far. Now, where are you? I just wanna talk, is that so bad?"_

"Yes, it is." She said as calmly as possible, "Forget last night. Forget you and me, forget anything you thought we might be. We're not friends, we're not acquaintances, we're bitter rivals and that's the way it's going to stay."

_"Mel..."_

With that, she hung up the phone and made sure it was _off_ before she tossed it back in her purse. "I'm sorry, Jeff." She murmured to herself, closing her eyes to fight back tears.

"You were with Jeff last night?"

Melony's eyes flew open, her gaze locking with that of Autumn who stepped out of the bathroom stall with a look of disgust on her face. Now was a time for Melony to do what she did best--stir the pot--and she smiled cockily, a smug look on her face as she nodded, "Yeah--what, didn't he tell you?"

"You bitch. Jeff's at a high point in his career, his life is everything he wants it to be, what the hell right do you have stepping in to ruin it all?!"

Melony sneered, "And you know this how?"

"Because I don't treat my team like puppets the way you do. I genuinely care."

"Oh? Care so much that you break poor little Matty's heart by sneaking off with Charlie? So much that Matt has to come crawling to me, begging me to keep Charlie away from you? Bitch, please--you're not fooling anybody."

Autumn took a step back--why would Matt do that? She knew she made him mad sometimes, but enough that he would go behind her back like this to keep her away from Charlie? Did he distrust her that much? She fumed with anger, both at Matt and the woman in front of her. And Jeff--how could he have gone out with Melony, after everything that had happened?

"What's wrong...did I let a secret slip?" Melony smirked, and Autumn couldn't take it--she balled up her fist and aimed for Melony's face. The agile Diva dodged just in time, however, and Autumn's fist went flying into the mirror above the sink, shattering it and slicing up her hand. She let out a painful cry, and as her stomach collided with the sink she remember Melony's bruised ribs and managed to ignore the pain long enough to whirl around and tackle Melony, bashing her in the ribs and knocking her to the ground in the process. Melony let out a scream of pain, her anger growing by the minute. Autumn still had her pinned down, but Melony managed a nice punch to her face, which knocked her off. There was no hair-pulling or cat-fighting out of the ring with Melony--she wasn't worried about looking sexy when she was in a fight, she was ready to kick ass. Autumn stood up, the blood from her wounded dripping everywhere, but she ignored it, rubbing her jaw where the bruise was already beginning to show, "Having trouble breathing?"

"Not as much trouble as you're going to have living in a few minutes." Mel wrapped an arm around her waist in defense--they were killing her now, and she didn't want to risk anymore damage--as she balled up her fist once more and started towards Autumn, when the door to the bathroom opened and in stepped Matt and Jeff Hardy, followed by several airport security men.

"What the hell?" The brothers screamed in unison, both unsure of what to question first. Matt ignored everything but Autumn's injury as he rushed to her, taking hold of her arm gently, "What the fuck was going on in here?"

"Business as usual." She mumbled, leaning against him for support, "Get me out of here, Matt, please."

"Yeah, come on." He said softly, slowly guiding her towards the entrance, "Come on, Jeff."

Jeff ignored his calls as he stepped forward, laying a hand on Melony's shoulder, "You don't look so good..."

She was still holding her ribs, her eyes closed. She swayed slightly, and Jeff quickly wrapped an arm around her waist, "You both need to get to a doctor."

"I'm fine." She mumbled, looking up at him, "I'm fine, really..." And then she collapsed in his arms.

---

Charlie had checkout out in the convenience store and was heading back to find Shelton and Melony to share the Corn Nuts. When Shelton came running out of the crowd and towards Charlie, he got a bad feeling in the bit of his stomach, "Shelton! What's wrong?"

Shelton was nearly out of breath by the time he reached Charlie, but the look of anger and worry on his face was as clear as day, "Mel was fighting with that Autumn chick in the bathroom. They both got messed up pretty bad, Charlie, and an ambulance just carted them off to the nearest hospital. Come on, we gotta go!"

Charlie questioned no further as he and Shelton raced through the airport and out the door, both trying to hail a cab as quickly as possible. Both their minds were in a whirl, and neither could really think straight. Charlie was confused as hell, not knowing who to mad at or worried about. Shelton was pissed off about the fact that it was Jeff Hardy he'd seen carrying Melony and placing on the stretched in the ambulance, and before he could say anything the doors was closed and the bus was off.

Once they were seated in a taxi and on their way, Charlie started asking questions, but Shelton merely shook his head. "All that's important is the fact that the Hardys' girlfriend messed up Melony's ribs even more then they already were! As if Jeff nearly breaking her in half wasn't enough, they had to sic their lapdog on her too!"

Charlie shook his head, "Come on, Shelton, don't blame..."

"And I'm sick of your bullshit, too, Haas!" Shelton yelled, frowning, "Man, you always sticking up for that chick. For what? You ignore me and Mel in matches to go check on her, you sneak away from us to go see her...man, I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I hope one of those Hardy jerks catches you and her in the wrong moment and kicks you ass."

Charlie frowned, staring at Shelton with a look of shock on his face, "So that's how it is now, huh, Shelton? You're gonna get mad at me for taking a risk with a girl I like? Hell, atleast I haven't been in love with her for a year and never had to balls to tell her. Unlike you."

Shelton froze, staring at him for a few seconds before turning away and shutting up. Charlie was right, damn it. But Shelton couldn't help it--could he? He'd been in love with Melony since the beginning, and had never told her. Never once had the courage to even ask her out unless it was on friendly terms, or to celebrate a victory. He couldn't wait to get out of this cab...he swore he was going to deck Charlie in the face as hard as he possibly could. Maybe even put him in the hospital, right there in the hospital parking lot.


	15. Foot In Mouth

"At What Cost"

_15. Foot In Mouth_

---

"Go away, Matt." Autumn stared down at her bandaged right hand, refusing to look up at the Hardy who wouldn't leave her alone. The doctor had pulled shards of glass from what felt like every available spot on her hand, and the numbing shot they'd given her earlier was starting to wear off. She didn't feel like talking, not to mention, she was mad at Matt thanks to the information Melony had given her, "I just want to be alone."

Matt sighed, "Autumn, I just wanna make sure you're ok..."

"I'm fine!" She snapped, finally looking up at him, "Now, will you please go away? I'm pissed at you, Matt--you and your brother. The two people I consider my closest friends and all I want is to distance myself from both of you!"

"Why? What the hell did I do? I know what Jeff did--he carted Melony out of there in his arms. But why are you pissed at me?"

She glared, "Because you went behind my back to her and told her to keep Haas away from me. That's low, Matt. I can't believe you would do that. That you distrust me that much. I would never do that to you--not in a million years! And not only did Jeff carry her out of there, but he was with her last night--_that's_ why he was out so late."

Matt stood up from his chair, walking towards her, "First of all, I did it for _your_ sake--for your safety, for your wellbeing..."

"Bullshit."

"And second, if it'll make you feel better, I'll gladly kick Jeff's ass."

"It won't. Now leave."

"Fine! I give up! Alright?" He held up his hands in defeat and stormed out, charging down the hallway and looking everywhere for his brother. What the hell had he been doing with Melony? Didn't he know that she was just using him to get to the belts? He shook his head as he gave up the search for his brother and pushed his way through the doors that lead outside. He stopped, closing his eyes as he looked up to the sky, feeling the sun beat down on his face. He inhaled deeply and sighed, taking a seat on a nearby bench, a thousand things flowing through his mind at once. His brother was God-knows-where in the hospital, probably holding Melony's hand. The girl he considered one of his best friends was pissed at him for trying to selfishly keep her all to himself. The belts he and his brother had fought so hard to win were in jeopardy. It was all because of the World's Greatest Tag Team. It was all those bastards' fault. So why did he feel so guilty?

---

"Bitch almost busted my lung." Melony mumbled with a growl as she adjusted herself on the hospital bed, trying to get comfortable. She'd refused to put on a damn hospital gown, and now she realized how uncomfortable her jeans were as she attempted to get some "rest", as the doctor ordered. Not that she even could. She was too busy going over the events of that day. Her conversations with Jeff and Shelton, the fight in the bathroom--the fact that Shelton and Charlie were nowhere to be seen when she was being carted off in an ambulance that Jeff Hardy carried her to in his arms.

_That_ _was a low blow_, she thought, and wondered if they even knew where she was right now.

She looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps, expecting Shelton to walk through the paper curtains that surrounded her bed. She almost fell off when Jeff Hardy peeked in and then entered, "Hey--how are you feeling?"

"Well, honestly..." She shrugged, painfully so, "Confused."

He laughed softly, "About what?" He walked over and took a seat on a stool beside her bed. She shook her head, "Everything. Why was I fighting with your bi...uh, chick, in the bathroom. Why weren't Shelton and Charlie the ones to come help me?"

"Well, Autumn had been gone a while and Matt got the bright idea to get help from security. We heard ya'll fighting when we were passing by the bathrooms. So, it was really a fluke. Don't get all full of yourself." He flashed her a smile, and she felt a little better. She liked that he had that quality--to be able to cheer her up with just a little effort. Not many people could do that to her. "Have you heard from your _boys_?" Jeff asked, interrupting her thoughts, and she shook her head, "No. I thought about calling them, but..."

"They're probably worried. Gimme one of their numbers, and I'll call. They'll probably shit their pants, but..."

"How can you be that way?" Melony interrupted, "So easygoing, uncaring. I mean, they're after your gold. Hell, _I'm_ after your gold and here you are talking to me like we're old friends. It's both admirable _and_ stupid. Do you treat all your enemies this way?"

"I'm gonna ignore that you just called me stupid..."

"I didn't call _you_ stupid."

"...and say that no, I don't treat all my enemies like this because _you're_ not my enemy. And I swear, if you get that I'm-going-to-say-this-like-I-mean-it-but-inside-my-heart-is-breaking look on your face while you tell me I _am_ your enemy, I'm gonna swallow all the gentlemanlyness that my dad taught me and punch you!"

A long silence passed between them as Melony stared at him with wide eyes, unsure of how to react. Until he smiled, leaned in closer, and whisper, "I wasn't really gonna punch you. But you know what I mean."

She was silent a moment longer before bursting out in a fit of laughter, laughing so hard her bruised ribs ached, but she couldn't stop. Jeff raised an eyebrow, stifling laughter of his own, "Alright, keep on 'til you break a couple, too. _Then_ you'll really be up shit creek."

---

Autumn groaned as she heard the sound of someone walking up to her curtained-off bed. She leaned back, crossing her arms over her chest, careful not to hurt her hand, "I said go away, Matt, and I haven't changed my mind!"

"I'm not Matt." Charlie said softly as he walked in, and Autumn let out a gasp at the sight of his black-and-blue eye and cheek, "I was the one in the bathroom brawl; what the hell happened to you?"

He shrugged, walking over to stand beside her bed, "Shelton and I, we..." He shook his head, "Let's just say he made good on a promise in the hospital parking lot."

"Jesus!" Autumn shook her head, running her fingers through her hair, "Everything's falling apart isn't it?"

Charlie's eyes focused on her bandaged hand, "What happened?"

"Went for your girl, hit a mirror instead. Hurt like hell, and it still does. They won't give me anything for the pain." She sighed, "Tough it out, I guess."

He studied her a moment, "What's wrong? Besides the hand, besides the obvious. Something's bothering you."

"Everything's wrong!" She yelled, not out of anger at him but of the situation, "This is not what I wanted for myself--for my friends. Everything was great when we were on SmackDown!. There was no feuds, no conflicts. Everyone was happy. Now, I'm pissed off at both brothers, they're pissed at each other, you and Shelton are fighting, Jeff cares more about Melony than anything else right now and I..." She sighed, "I think it'd just be easier if we'd never come to Raw. If we'd stayed right where we were. None of this ever would have happened. Jeff would've never met Melony, Matt would've never gone behind my back to Melony, and I never would've met you." Her mouth shut, lips tightening in a thin line as she stared up at him, "Shit. Charlie..."

His jaw clenched, his back stiffening as he stared down at her, "No, you're right. Things would've been a lot easier without us ever meeting. Life would've went on easy and carefree--the way it's supposed to be, right? Everything's supposed to flow along smoothly with no bumps in the road. No chance for change or anything new."

"That's not what I meant, Charlie! And don't come in here thinking you know me, because you don't. I welcome change. I pray for something new to come alone, but not like this. Not something to turn everything upside down!"

"Well, I guess you're going to have to face the fact that the world isn't made out of marshmallows. And you're gonna have to stop alienating everyone around you, otherwise you'll have to face that realization alone." He turned around and stormed away from her without a look back.

---

Shelton held a cold soda can from the vending machine to his knuckles as he asked the receptionist where he could find Melony, then went on his way down the corridors searching for her. He'd punched Charlie and, while it felt good at the time, his hand was killing him now, and he felt a little guilty. A _little_ guilty. Not that much though. Moreso, he was worried about Mel. All he knew was that she was fighting with Autumn and then something happened and she keeled over. What had gone on in there?

He heard laughter and soft voices coming from a curtained-off area and stopped dead in his tracks. This was where they told him Melony was. Had Charlie beat him to the punch? He listened for a moment, and knew it wasn't Charlie with her.

It was Jeff Hardy.

Shelton set the soda down on a nearby table and despite the pain, managed to crack his knuckles before pulling back the curtains.


	16. Hospital Royale

"At What Cost"  
_16. Hospital Royale_

---

Shelton wasted no time as he grabbed Jeff by the shirt and snatched him off the stool, glaring into his eyes as he spoke, "I swear to God, Hardy, you better get the hell outta here. I already kicked ass once today, but I think I could go another round with you."

Jeff shoved him away, "Man, what the hell's your problem? We're just talking!"

"Shelton, stop it!" Melony interrupted, "He's right--we're just talking. It's fine!"

"No it's not, Mel!" Shelton yelled, "Is the first time you've _talked_? I can tell by the look on your face it isn't. How the hell long as this been going on? How long have you and Hardy been _talking_?" His emphasis on the word seemed to insinuate something else and Jeff didn't like that, as his fist curled up and connected with Shelton's jaw while he was distracted. Shelton stumbled backwards, slightly disoriented but alright. He shook his head and shoved Jeff as hard as he could, knocking him to the floor and jumping on him, beating him. Melony shrieked, sliding out of the bed to help...but help who? Did she whack one over the head with a tray? Did she call security? Surely, someone else had already done that, but still...when both parties were someone you cared about, who the hell did you defend? Who did you protect? Who did you risk injuring for the sake of the other? Her head was spinning, all the while Shelton and Jeff were beating each other to death. "Stop it!" She screamed, but to no avail. She yelled for help, and suddenly a streak of black whizzed past her and then Matt Hardy was in the mix. He dragged Shelton off of Jeff and while Jeff tried to recover, Matt went to work on Shelton. Now did she interfere?

Then another was added to the all-out Battle Royale as Charlie must have heard the commotion and come running. So much was going on, it was hard to tell who was who or what was what. Melony couldn't just stand there, she decided. Fuck loyalty. Fuck her injury. Fuck her feelings. Whoever got hurt, got hurt, as she grabbed the metal lunch tray off the end of her bed and went in. Matt was beating the hell out of Shelton, still, and she decided to go for his head. She raised the tray, and Jeff stepped in front of her, "Mel, stay out of it!" He yelled, and then Charlie tackled him. Before Melony could regain her senses, she hit the tray down with all her might, and ended up cracking both Charlie and Jeff's heads open.

---

The rest of the day had been a blur of stitches, apologies, glares, police reports, and exchanged words that were less-than-friendly between all five of the brawlers. Jeff and Matt were especially pissed at each other as they decided to fuck it and rent a car to drive the rest of the way to North Carolina. "How the hell could you, Jeff?" Matt growled, "I searched that entire fucking hospital looking for you, and you were with her? _After_ you carried her out of the airport in your arms? While Autumn was bleeding to death, you were worried about her!"

Jeff started to retort, but stopped suddenly. He raised an eyebrow, glanced back at the backseat, and looked at his brother, "Hey, uh, Matt?"

"I mean, did you even check on Autumn in the hospital, or did you have your head shoved up Melony's ass the entire time? I'm just wondering!"

"Matt..."

"And thank God Autumn kicked me out, after she found out from your little girlfriend that I was trying to protect her from Haas and got all pissed at me--you know how she is--and I came along to find you and Shelton going at it, otherwise you would've been up shit creek!"

"_Matt!!"_

"_What?!!!!"_

"I think we forgot a dawg!"

"What the hell are you...? Oh fuck!" Matt shrieked and slammed on the breaks, "Why the fuck didn't you say something earlier?"

"I tried to, you jerk! You'd think as much as you said her name in the past five minutes you'd realize that Autumn wasn't in the damn car!"

---

Autumn had signed herself out of the hospital without telling anyone, hailed a cab to the nearest car rental agency and was now on the road, by herself for the first time in years. It didn't feel good. She didn't like being alone--not on the road atleast. There was no one to fight over the radio with, play "Zitch Dog" with, or trust to keep you awake and lucid while driving. Her hand was killing her, and driving with only one hand totally sucked. The felt like she could collapse, cry herself to sleep, and not wake up for atleast a month. She shook her head. That _wasn't_ her. She didn't collapse. She didn't cry. If something was wrong, she figured out a way to fix it--to get her life and her happiness back. She swallowed her tears and pulled the car over on the shoulder, pulling out her cell phone and dialing a number that, for some reason she had memorized, but had never thought she'd need to use. She didn't even know where she'd learned it in the past week or so, or even why, but somehow, she had. When the person on the other end answered, she had to speak quickly.

"Don't hang up, and yes, this is who you think it is. Before you question, before you yell, hear me out. Trust me, you're the last person I want to speak to, too. Both our lives are fucked up right now, and I'm pretty sure you want your life back as much as I want mine. Well, I have a plan. We'll both be in the same place on Saturday--I want you to meet me at a bar called Nate's. It's pretty popular in the area. I get that you're probably hesitant, but trust me--there's more in it for you and yours, than me and mine." And she hung up the phone before the other party had a chance to speak, and then turned her phone off before anybody had a chance to try and contact her.

---

Was there anything alcohol couldn't fix? Any pain it couldn't take away? At one time, Shelton thought so, but now he was pretty sure that _this_ was something alcohol couldn't help.

He hated his best friend. The woman he loved--yes, _loved_, he finally admitted to himself--was involved(in some way, shape, or form) with the enemy he despised, and the best friend he hated was doing the same. Shelton felt betrayed, he felt hurt and lost and alone. And there was nothing he could do about it. He could apologize, sure, but would they apologize to _him_? And if they did, would they mean it? Even if they did, would they stay away from the Hardys, and Autumn? What the fuck had gone wrong? Shelton finished his beer and ordered another, holding his head in his hands. This all started out with a simple request. A simple title shot. All he and Charlie wanted was another shot at gold, and now everything was falling apart?

"A beer." A voice said, and Shelton recognized it immediately, looking up to see Charlie had taken the seat beside him, a bandage covering the stitches on his head where Melony had busted him open by accident, the black eye Shelton had given him earlier shining like a chandelier. A few seconds passed and the bartender set Charlie's beer in front of him and he held it up, looking at Shelton. Shelton shook his head, picking up his beer and clanking bottles with Charlie before the two of them finished off the bottles in just a few gulps and ordered two more.

"Mel's gone." Charlie muttered, shaking her head, "She left a message on my voice mail. She said to say she was sorry, but she needed to figure things out and that she'd see us whenever we got to her house."

Shelton shook his head, "I don't know what to think anymore, man. I'm punchin' you, Mel's busting you open, Mel's with Jeff...I just don't know."

Charlie ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, "Me either."


	17. Two Days Later aka Pre Hardy Pardy

"At What Cost"

_17. Two Days Later aka Pre Hardy Pardy_

---

Two days since the airport incident and Autumn hadn't had any contact with the outside world. Her cell phone was off. She refused to answer the phone and instead let the machine pick up anyone who might call. Matt had called sometime, apologizing and saying he hoped she got the message because he was worried and needed to know she was ok. She was tempted to call him back, but figured if she was going to talk to him, she'd do it at the party he was throwing. Which was that night, she remembered with a groan as she realized it was friday. She could just not go, but if there was one thing that really offended Matt, it was a close friend not showing up at his party.

She decided she'd suck it up and go. She needed to communicate with humanity. This didn't necessarily mean she wasn't mad at him anymore--him or Jeff--because she definitely still was. But she couldn't _not_ talk to them forever. Sooner or later, she'd have to confront them both, so why not do it while madly drunk and at a party?

She stood up from her couch, tossing the magazine she had been reading aside, and headed for the bathroom to shower when she noticed the red light blinking on her answering machine. She'd run out to get the mail earlier, and she must've missed the call. She pressed the button and went about her business, expecting Matt again, or maybe someone else from work.

_Hey, it's Charlie. I went through a lot to get your home number--don't ask. Anyway, I just wanted to apologize to you. The last time I saw you I said some shit, and...well, I sounded like a jerk. I'm sorry. I kind of paid for it, cause Melony ended up busting my head open later. I'm sure the Hardys told you all about the hospital brawl._

She hadn't heard anything about a hospital brawl.

_Anyway, I'm in North Carolina now. Staying at Mel's despite everything that's happened. I...guess I'm babbling now. I don't know why I called. I guess I just wanted to make sure you were ok. And give you a heads up...I heard Mel saying something about Matt's party tonight. I'll keep an eye on her, but I can't promise she won't crash it. I guess I'll see you later. _

He gave her his cell phone number and said goodbye and the message ended.

---

Melony poured herself a cup of coffee and filled up two more mugs, setting them down on the table before picking up her own and taking a sip of the burning liquid. She turned around, staring down at Shelton, who refused to look at her. Charlie grabbed a cup of coffee and looked up at her, shrugging and making a face that said he was apologizing _for_ Shelton. She shook her head, slamming down the cup of coffee on the kitchen counter and heading over to the bar for something stronger. "Mel, it's ten in the morning." Charlie protested. She glared, "So? Maybe if my liver falls out, Shelton'll show some emotion towards me." She sighed as she started mixing a margarita. It had been like this for the past two days. Depressing, cold, and lonely. Charlie had been his usual good-boy self--he couldn't really stay mad at her or anyone else that long, and she had even cracked his head open with a metal tray--but Shelton had completely isolated himself from her. Since the incident at the hospital, he hadn't looked at her, he hadn't spoken to her. He probably would've rather stayed at a motel, but Charlie had talked him into going along with the original plans in hopes that he and Mel would reconcile. It hadn't worked, but she gave Charlie props for trying.

She sipped her margarita before storming out of the kitchen, heading out onto the patio to enjoy fresh air and the feel of the morning sun. Anything was better than being in that house. It was her home, with her two best friends staying with her, and she felt smothered. Suffocated. She'd given one of her best friends a concussion. The other wouldn't even look at her because she'd been caught conversing with the enemy. The enemy she'd promised to help bring down. She set her drink on the patio table and leaned forward, holding her head in her hands, her mind in a whirlwind. She had to figure this all out. She had to figure out a way to cut herself off from Jeff Hardy, to keep Charlie away from Autumn, to keep her focus on helping her boys win the belts. More importantly, she had to figure out how to get Shelton to acknowledge her again. She snuck a glance into the kitchen through the glass doors that lead to the patio, and saw Charlie was talking to Shelton--maybe even yelling at him--and Shelton merely shrugged whatever he said off. Melony looked away. She knew they were talking about her, that Charlie was trying to get Shelton to realize how stupid he was being. But it didn't matter. She had a plan--well, sort of. More like an idea. She knew about Matt Hardy's party that night. She knew where he lived, she knew where it would be. She knew she could easily get in. She just didn't know what she would do once she got in. Could she and Matt put a scheme together? Maybe to take care of the she and Jeff and Charlie and Autumn situation, but he wouldn't do anything to risk his gold.

Her eyebrow twitched. Would he? She'd seen how he looked at Autumn. Maybe if it was her on the line, he would come around to her side. She took a deep breath and leaned back in her seat, finally able to fully enjoy her ten-am margarita. Never mind that--she definitely had a plan.

---

"We haven't seen her in two days and you're still going through with this?"

Glaring, Matt reached up and whacked Jeff in the side of the head, very close to where he'd received stitches from Melony's metal-tray incident. "Ow! Damn it, I'm just saying!"

"Well, stop saying." Matt was unloading a case of Diet Pepsi's into his icebox, and Jeff was making a list of the alcohol Matt already had and what they would need to pick up and refill before the party that night, "I called her, Jeff, and she didn't call back."

"Exactly. How do we know she's not lyin' in a ditch, somewhere?" Jeff shook his head, picking up a bottle of Jose Cuervo and making a note to pick up some more, "Better yet, how do we know she's not, like...what's the word? Shacked up with Haas somewhere?"

"Well, for one, she doesn't 'shack' up, Jeff," Matt slammed the fridge door shut and kicked the empty soda box aside, "And another, why should we care?" He crossed his arms and leaned against the counter, sighing. He wouldn't admit it to his brother, but he had been worried about Autumn so much he wasn't able to get any sleep. Another reason he was so cranky, he admitted to himself. And the thought of her with Haas made his blood boil, but what could he do about it? He could storm over to her apartment, kick the door down, and demand that she tell him what's going on. But where would that get him? A slap on the face and a kick to the ass and boom, he was away from her again. He swallowed and looked at Jeff, intending to change the subject, "What's the drink status?"

"We pretty much need everything since you're such a drunk."

"Yeah, and you're such a sober saint."

Jeff made a face, "Oh, are you Clubbing anybody tonight?"

Matt shook his head, "No, I'm definitely not in the mood."

Jeff scribbled something down on the legal pad, "Alright. That's it. I'll go get _your_ wallet and go to the store."

Matt frowned, "Why you gotta get _my_ wallet?"

"Cause it's _your_ party. And you owe me mini-Butterfingers."

"I do not owe you mini-Butterfingers."

"Yes you do, damn it, so stop trying to argue with me. I'm outta here. Don't do anything you'll regret while I'm gone."

"Like what, you jerk?"

Jeff scoffed, "Like pouring your heart out to Autumn on her answering machine, that's what. And trust me, you get a few drinks in you and you're bound to do it."

"Oh, shut up."

---

Jeff took Matt's wallet _and_ his car and headed to the liquor store to stock up. On the way, he couldn't help but think about what Matt said and how the past two days had been a blur for both of them. Matt couldn't focus on much other than worrying about Autumn, yet he hadn't had the courage to track her down, while Jeff knew that Autumn liked time to herself when she was angry or just trying to figure things out, or both, so he knew she was fine, just being herself. Meanwhile, he'd left several messages on Melony's cell phone with no response from her whatsoever. He knew they weren't serious. He knew they were merely "friends" if they were that much. He wasn't asking for anything. Just to know that she was ok after all the had happened recently. Sure, she'd cracked his head open with a tray, but so what? Even that didn't keep him from worrying about her. He sighed as he reached down, flipping open his cell phone. No missed calls. No new voice mails. Nothing to indicate that she'd even acknowledged the frantic messages he'd left her.

Alright, alright, so maybe he was asking for something, he admitted to himself. Or atleast hoping for something. It wasn't his fault, he told himself. He couldn't help it if the dull ache in his chest wouldn't go away everytime he was near her. Everytime he thought about her. Everytime he saw her. He shook his head. A part of him wished he didn't feel this way--he barely knew her, or anything about her, but maybe that was the draw.

But everytime he got close her--everytime there was a chance that she could get close to him, to open up to him--she shut herself off, and used the same excuse to leave; that they were enemies. What the hell kind of excuse was that? Was is possible for two people to be forced to stay away from one another because of a single thin line that lay between them? And then there was loyalty, and honesty, and devotion. He was devoted to his brother, sure, but did that mean giving up on a relationship with Melony? Or anyone else for that matter?

He was confused, and angry, and worried, all at the same time, and chose to hide it behind his usual carefree exterior.


	18. CamisoleUnderwear

"At What Cost"

_18. Camisole/Underwear_

---

Jeff returned with the cases of liquor, and he and Matt unloaded them all and were unpacking them in the kitchen. When Matt heard his front door open, he figured it was one or several of their friends or relatives who just decided to show up early to get a pre-party buzz going, or help them set things up, and he didn't think anything of it.

"Hey, guys."

Matt whirled around, "Autumn!" He rushed over to her, pulling her into a tight embrace that lasted several moments before he pulled away and glared down at her, "Now, where the hell have you been? I've been calling and calling..."

"You called once, Matt."

"No, I called more than once, and I just left _one_ message."

"I almost left you a message begging to call his ass." Jeff spoke up, "God, he gets so mopey and whiny when you're not around."

"Jeff, I do not!"

"Right, of course not." Jeff looked at Autumn and mouthed the words _He does_. She shook her head and stifled a laugh, having to remind herself why she was mad at these guys. Then she remembered, and the smile faded. She glanced at Jeff, then, noticing the stitches on his hairline, "God, Jeff, what the hell happened to you?"

Jeff shrugged, not wanting to tell her the truth but not wanting to lie to her either, "It's a...long story."

"Does it have anything to do with the hospital brawl I heard about?" She crossed her arms over her chest, staring at him interrogatively. He swallowed, exchanging glances with Matt, "How'd you hear about that?"

"Grapevine." She lied, "So who did it?"

Jeff let out a breath, "Melony. But before you get all mad, she hit Charlie, too...oh, wait..."

She shook her head, "Never mind. I don't wanna talk about all that right now. So, I was gonna wait until the party actually started before I came, but I figured you two needed some help. What's my job, drinks or food?"

"Jeff already handled the alcohol situation, so I guess you're on food."

"Any requests?"

"Anything's good as long as you make beer battered chicken, too."

She laughed, "You guys'll put anything in your mouth as long as it has alcohol in it won't you?"

Matt waited until Jeff was out of earshot before he spoke again, "I'm glad you came."

She shrugged. "Does this mean you're not mad anymore?" He asked. She shook her head, "No, I'm still mad. I just decided, you know, you can't live life not talking to or hanging out with the people you care about, you know? Mistakes are made, and if anyone knows that it's me. Plus, your parties are always killer and I didn't wanna be on your bad side on party night."

He grinned, "You could never be on my bad side."

She groaned, "Ugh, cut it out--I'm gonna barf." She smiled and went to work on that nights snacks.

---

A knock on the guest bedroom door brought Shelton out of his thoughts and he reached over to turn the stereo down before yelling that the door was open. He froze a moment, and when Charlie walked in he let out a sigh of relief, "Hey man, what's up?"

Charlie shrugged as he entered, closing the door behind him, "How many times have you listened to that CD? Are you doing publicity for 50 Cent, now?"

Shelton smirked, "Hell, I could play Kanye--would that make you feel better?"

"Ok, let's stick with Fiddy." He tried to keep the conversation light before he tried to get Shelton to reconcile with Melony. Charlie couldn't believe how much the two were alike, in that when either was mad at someone, they fumed and raged and refused to communicate. Personally, Charlie couldn't understand it, but he knew it was his job to get them on speaking terms again. He cleared his throat and crossed the room, taking a seat on the edge of the bed, "Got any plans tonight?"

Shelton shook his head, eyeing Charlie, and immediately catching on. "No. But whatever you're about to try and get me to do, I'm not gonna do it."

"I just want you and Melony to talk again. You know, I'm the third wheel here, being the best friend of both of you, and it sucks only being able to talk to one of you at a time. And despite what you think, you not talking to Mel is really hurting her. She needs you, Shelton. You've always been her support beam, so to speak. Does that not bother you?"

"What bothers me is that..." Shelton sighed, standing up from his chair and running his hands through his newly-blonde hair, "What bothers me is that she agreed to help us win gold, to help us bring down the Hardys. And then she's..." He shook his head, beginning to pace the room, "I know her, Charlie, I know her better than you do. And she's too good for me, but I still love her. And she's too damn good for Jeff, and I can see it in her eyes, Charlie, I see it everytime you or I mention his name, I can see that she's falling for him. And I don't mean like a casual relationship 'dinner and a movie' kind of falling for him. I mean the kind that legends are made of. The kind you see in the movies and in books."

Charlie frowned, "I think you're overreacting, Shelty. I mean, she barely knows him..."

"Barely knowing somebody doesn't stop you from falling in _love_ with them, Haas. You of all people should know that."

Charlie ignored the last part and thought about Melony, wondering if anything Shelton said was right. Granted, she'd been acting differently since they'd been involved with the Hardys and their valet, but he hadn't picked up on anything like that. There was when she spent the night in Jeff's hotel room, but that had been a total fluke. But he didn't keep tabs on her all the time. She could've easily see him any time after that. Charlie did his best to negate everything Shelton had said, atleast until he knew the truth for himself, before he left his best friend to his brooding and then went downstairs to find Melony in the living room, furiously ripping apart the couch. He raised an eyebrow, ducking away to miss a flying couch cushion that was scarily close to his head, "What are you doing?"

"Have you seen my shirt?" She asked, kicking aside another cushion. He frowned, "What shirt? And why are you looking for it in the couch?"

"Because I had it when I was doing laundry and I threw it over here cause I was going to wear it and..aha!" She held up a red, satin piece that looked more lingerie than laundry and grinned, "Found it."

He raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest, "Going somewhere?"

She smiled, that devious look in her eye that always scared him, "A party."

"Didn't you say something about having a party here, the other day?"

"Yeah, but why worry about having a party of your own when you can crash someone else's?" She went into the next room, heading up the stairs, and Charlie followed her, "Mel, I know what you're up to." She reached the top of the stairs and whirled around to face him, "Why do I have to be up to something all the time?"

"Because I know you." He pushed past her and leaned against the balcony overlooking the ground-floor of her two story house, "Melony, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to fix this." She sighed, running her fingers through her hair, "I've messed things up with Shelton, with you, even though you're too good to be mad at me. And..."

"And you messed things up with Jeff."

She glared, "I never _had_ anything with Jeff."

"Don't try to lie to me about him, Mel, I'm sick of it." He shook his head, shoving his hands in his jeans pockets, "I know how you feel about him, without you even saying anything. Shelton does too...he's the one that pointed it out to me. It's killing him, Mel, you need to know that. He can't stand the thought of you with Jeff, or even having any sort of feelings for Jeff. Shelton..." Charlie shut his mouth, wondering if he should admit to her that Shelton was in love with her, that he had been forever. No, that was something Shelton needed to tell her, face-to-face, if ever he got the courage to, "Shelton cares about you more than you think. And maybe now, you can see things from _my_ viewpoint."

"You mean about you and _her_?" Melony rolled her eyes, "Come on, Charlie, that's different..."

"No, it's not, and deep down you know it." He growled, pushing away from the balcony and pacing back and forth, "Sometimes, Mel, it'd be nice if you swallowed your pride and would admit to these things. _Explain_ to me how my relationship with Autumn and your relationship with Jeff is _any_ different?"

"First of all, I think the word you're looking for is _non_-relationship. Second..." She fought with her mind to come up with something. She knew she was being selfish, but damn it, the thought of him and Autumn pissed her off. She was a hypocrite and she knew it, but she couldn't help it. "For one, Jeff's not a conniving little bitch."

Charlie forced a humorless laugh, "Ok, how about something substantial?"

"That _is_ substantial." She didn't know why she was having this conversation with him. She shook her head and pushed past him, heading for her bedroom, ignoring the sound of _"Wanksta" _bleeding from beneath Shelton's guest-bedroom door. "Wait," Charlie called, sighing slowly, "Mel, whatever you're gonna do, I want you to be careful."

"I'm _being _careful." She said without turning to face him, "You should know by now you don't have to worry about me."

"Either way, you should have some kind of backup..."

Mel whirled around, observing him down curiously, "Is that your way of asking if you can go with me?"

He shrugged, "Whatever's going down is gonna involve me, right? So I may as well be there to watch it all go up in flames."

"You just know she's going to be there."

"And what, you're not gonna say shit to Jeff? I don't know why the hell you're going, but you are and I'm going with you. Hopefully you're going to raise hell and make amends, but either way..."

She shook her head, "Does any of this make sense? Any at all?"

"Not really, but when have our lives made sense?"

"I guess technically, it wouldn't _be_ life if it made sense." Melony shrugged, smiling at him, "Alright, you can go. Why not crash the party in style?"

"Don't you mean in forces?"

"Oh so now you're a one-man force?" She asked teasingly. He feigned a look of fear, "Actually, I meant you."

"Oh, shut up, mountain man!" She smirked, motioning towards his unshaven face, "What the hell, did you lose you razor?"

"Ok, it's _stubble_ and doesn't even compare to the mountain man beard. Go put on your lingerie and I'll meet you out front."

"It's a _camisole_."

"It's _underwear._"

She held up her hand in an ugly gesture and walked into her bedroom. "Hey, that's the mean finger!" Charlie yelled at her, laughing softly to himself before he went down the stairs, hoping to God that Melony knew what exactly they were getting themselves into.


	19. The Party

****

"At What Cost"

__

19. The Party

---

"And I said I wasn't gonna get drunk." Autumn shook her head, drinking another shot of tequila and banging her shotglass on the table for more, "I always knew I was a dirty liar."

Jeff poured her another shot and one for himself and Matt, "What's the point of Matt's parties if you can't get drunk?"

She shook her head, "I don't know. I don't know!" She sighed, finishing the shot and then sliding out her chair, "I need some air."

"No you don't, you need a drink." Matt held his empty shotglass to Jeff, who rolled his eyes and filled it up, "Maybe _you_ need some air."

"Maybe you need to shut up!" The brothers then went off into one of their drunken arguments that usually ended up in a "fight" that would result in both of them falling asleep in someone's lawn, and Autumn took the opportunity to sneak away, pushing past the crowded house and making her way outside. There were a few groups of people outside, drinking and laughing. She said hello to the people she knew, and a few she didn't, and few she couldn't remember if she knew or didn't, and then she walked away from them all before she could get roped into a conversation or drinking game or strip poker or whatever the drunk people did these days. Maybe they did nothing, since she was drunk and didn't want to do anything but sit down and maybe fall asleep and wake up tomorrow with a terrible hangover. That would, strangely enough, make her feel better. It would feel like her life again. A wild Hardy party and a terrible hangover and playing "Guess what's in Matt's hot tub". Yeah, that sounded like a lot of fun, she thought as she stumbled to an empty lawn chair away from everyone else and sat down.

"You look deep in thought."

She looked up, "Ugh, has your creepy, drunk ass been following me?"

Matt sat down on the grass beside her, "Yes, I have, because _you're_ drunk and you might fall in the ravine!"

She raised an eyebrow, "I'm not _completely_ drunk. And the ravine's like, a mile that way." She pointed, shaking her head, "I'm not gonna fall. Go back to your party. I'm just gonna fall asleep here."

"Why don't you come back to the party?" He begged, "Please? Jeff's doing his dancing thing and there's no one I can play with."

"That sounded creepy. And you mean pick at. And no, I'm not going to wrestle you in the ravine again."

"But that was _fun!_"

"Yeah, for you!" She sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "Are you sure you don't wanna come back?" Matt teased, "Cause, I mean, if you're lucky, you get to watch me and Jeff play drunk Twister later."

"Ugh...are you gonna be in your underwear _again_?"

"_No!_...Ok, maybe shirtless."

"Fine. But no below-the-waist nudity, ok? I'm too drunk for that."

"It's alot to take in, right?"

She shook her head, "What_ever_."

---

Matt had successfully dragged Autumn back to the party, only to unsuccessfully lose her again. He figured she was hiding from him, and a part of him didn't blame her. The drunken part of him, however, wanted her near him constantly. His mind was whirling, drunkenly admitting things to himself that he rather wouldn't. Like the fact that he felt stronger about her than she knew. And he didn't have the courage to admit it to her, or anyone else for that matter. Deep down, he knew he was afraid of her rejection. But it didn't stop how he felt about her, and the fact that he knew she was falling for Charlie Haas, who was nowhere near good enough for her.

He was shaken--or rather shoved--out of his thoughts as his friend Danny mauled him, "Dude!"

"What?" Matt asked, shaking the other man off of him, "Damn that hurt."

"There's this _smokin'_ chick up in your bedroom asking for you, man!"

"What? How'd she get up there? What does she want?"

"Who cares? She's fucking hot and in your bedroom. You figure it out."

---

Matt nearly had a stroke when he saw her, sitting provocatively on the edge of his bed, a cold beer in her hand and a teasing smile on her face, "Hi, there."

Matt slammed the door shut and walked over to her, "How the hell did you get in here? What the hell do you want?"

"Relax, Hardy." Melony smiled, standing up and punching him in the chest, "Don't get the wrong idea, either. I was just kidding around."

"That doesn't answer my question."

She shrugged, casually walking around his bedroom, looking at posters on the wall or pictures on shelves, perusing his bookshelf and nightstand like she was there everyday, "I was looking for a party and I found one. This is a nice place, by the way."

"I'm serious, Melony!" Matt barked, "Tell me what the hell you're doing here before I fucking drag you out with my bare hands."

"You wouldn't do that and you know it." Mel shook her head, finishing off the beer and chucking it aside, "You're too much of a good man to try and hurt little old me."

He rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest, "Trying to blow smoke up my ass?"

"I hear it's the best way to get on your good side."

He sighed, "Look, what do you want? Unlike you, I have the ability to talk to someone like a civilized adult. Why are you here?"

She groaned, shaking out of the facade she'd put on upon entering the house, "Why do you think I'm here? Your little bitch almost shattered my lung, and she's getting in Charlie's head to screw him up. That's all she's wanting to do anyway."

"Did you forget she's got a bandaged up right hand because of you? She'll be out of ring action for weeks, not to mention the risk of infection." He glared, "You're lucky I'm a gentleman or else I'd kick your ass. And she and Charlie? That's _nothing_."

"No, that's what you wish it was." She stepped closer to him, close enough their chests were touching and she stared up into his brown eyes defiantly, "You wish it was nothing because you know, deep down, that if she gets her way with Charlie you'll never be able to tell her how you feel. Well guess what? You better get on that soon. Or on something soon. Tell her you love her, get her drunk and agree to marry you, kidnap her ass and keep her locked up in a closet, _I don't care_ what you do as long as it keeps her _away_ from Charlie."

Matt's jaw clenched, "Why don't you tell him to stay away from her? You think this is all one-sided? She _never_ would've given him the time of day had his ass not sunk his teeth into her first. If I'm remembering correctly, he's the one who stopped in the middle of a match to help her our, correct?"

"But she's the bitch. It's always the bitch that instigates shit."

"I swear to _God..._" Matt's blood was boiling as he grabbed her by the arms and stared down at her, his face dangerously close to hers, "I swear--you say one more word about her..."

"What the fuck? I lost you again!" The door opened and Autumn walked in, a bottle of tequila in hand as she tripped over a clothesbasket yet caught herself, giggling all the while, "Wanna hide and drink?" She looked up then, the huge smile on her face disappearing as she saw the two of them. All she saw was Melony and Matt, touching, closed in on each other, in his bedroom. She dropped the glass tequila bottle, shattering into a million pieces on the floor, and her eyes flashed a look of anger that Matt had never seen. She didn't speak. All she did was approach, slowly, and yet Matt felt a sense of fear wash over him. "Autumn, this isn't..."

Tears of anger and hurt streamed down her face as she didn't care anymore. "Jeff wasn't enough? You had to take Matt from me, too?"

Mel smirked, "Since when did you care what Matt did?"

Autumn reached back, and while she wasn't used to punching left, the force of her blow sent Melony reeling backwards. Before she could retaliate, Autumn turned and slapped Matt with a brutality that left the inside of his mouth bloody, "And I didn't think you would do _this_ to me! I thought you cared! I thought you knew all she was! And all the talk you did about me and Charlie?! How_ dare_ you Matt!"

He opened his mouth to speak, and before he knew it she was gone.

---

"Alright, I'll see you then. Later, man." Charlie snapped the phone shut and leaned against the base of the tree, sighing slowly. He'd come to the party to back Mel up, and yet she had insisted that he wait outside, and though he resisted, here he was--enjoying the cool North Carolina night air while he was worried sick about his best friend in the House of Hardys.

When she saw her running out of the house in a frantic, he didn't know what to do. Did he welcome it as a chance to see her again, and to take his mind off his fear of Mel's safety? Or did he hide and prolong any more drama in his life?

__

Bullshit. He thought. He knew what he was going to do. He pushed away from the tree and jogged to the spot where she'd stopped. "Autumn!" He called, and she whirled around, tears spilling down her cheeks and a look on her face that was a combination between anger and hurt. Fear stricken, he ran up to her, grabbing her by the shoulders, "Autumn, what's wrong? What happened?"

"Did you bring her here?!" She screamed through tears, shoving him away, "Did you bring her here to screw up my life anymore, Charlie?! I had a plan! I had a fucking plan to fix _everything_ and now she's screwed it all up! I'll never get it back!!"

"What are you talking about?! What happened?!" He demanded, a flood of thoughts whirling through his head. What had Melony done now?

"Her and Matt, Charlie! I walked in on them in his bedroom, for God's fucking sake! They..." She shook her head, tears streaming again as she collapsed against him and he wrapped his arms tightly around her, holding her as close as he possibly could. This was the closest he'd ever been to her, and he tried to savor the feel and the scent of her but he couldn't enjoy it one-hundred percent. What the hell was Melony thinking? Had she really come here to seduce Matt Hardy to get back at Autumn? If that was the case, why would she so nonchalantly agree to him accompanying him? Or was it all a mistake and she had a plan? He shook his head, confusion overtaking him. He loved Melony as much as he could without being _in_ love with her, but how could he go along with all of this?

"Charlie." Autumn raised her head, looking up to him and he could feel her breathing on his neck as she spoke. "Yeah?"

"I'm glad you're here." She shrugged, burying herself in his embrace, "And I...I need you to promise me something."

"What?"

"I know you're not going to want to, but if you care anything about me, if you like me even a _little_ bit, you'll promise me."

"Anything, Autumn."

She sighed, her bottom lip quivering as she stared up into his eyes and he could tell this was something she didn't really want to say to him, "Promise me that after tomorrow...you'll stay away from me completely."

He frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"Please, just listen to me. We can have everything back, Charlie. All of this can be forgotten--like a bad dream. If you just promise me. Stay _away_ from me after tomorrow."

He searched her eyes and knew she really wanted this. She wanted him to stay away from her. She had total faith in whatever she was planning and he sighed in defeat, "I..." His gut wrenched just thinking about saying the words, "I promise."

"Thank you." She swallowed hard, and a thought occurred to him. "But why after tomorrow?"

"So it won't hurt so bad until then." She smiled softly as she reached her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a heated kiss.

---

He'd seen her and now he was gone. She couldn't find him. Of course, being the whiny little bitch she was, she'd probably run and told him all she'd saw and she knew he'd get all pissy about it and say _Fuck loyalty_ and get outta there faster than he possibly could.

Now, fuming, Melony pulled out her cell phone and realized there was no one she could call. Shelton was pissed at her, so why would he want to help her? She sighed, running her fingers through her hair as she tried to figure out what to do. When she looked up and saw him approaching, she groaned. This was the last thing she needed.

"What are you doing here?" Jeff asked, his words slightly slurred, "I mean, I'm _very_ happy to see you, I just...you know...what are you doing here?"

She shook her head, "I'm not in the mood, Jeff."

"Well, I wasn't asking if you were." He smiled, laying a gentle hand on her shoulder, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Everything's peachy keen, Jeffrey. I'm here trying to make sure the future of me and my two best friends will be all it can be, and one of them runs off with your little puppet!" She shrugged away from his hand and growled, "And I know that's where he went. That's the only explanation. She got in his head, and that's all she wanted to do besides getting into his pants and after that she'll kick him to the curb and nothing else will come of it! Maybe then he'll learn his fucking lesson!" She kicked at the ground and let out a scream. Jeff, eyes wide, darted his eyes from side to side, "Are you talkin' about Autumn?"

"UGH! Leave it to you to be a dumb drunk!"

He shook his head, walking in front of her so he could look at her eyes. He took hold of her by the arms, staring her down, "Truth be told, I'm a very _smart_ drunk. In fact, I'm smarter drunk than you, Matt, Autumn, and Charlie all put together. I pride myself on being a laid back kinda guy, which is why I have no problem liking you as much as I do. Why can't you all figure it out? That it's ok to be happy with someone, even if they are your 'sworn enemies'. I'm sick of all this bullshit. I don't really like Haas, but if he and Autumn are happy with each other, so be it. And if you and I are happy with each other, what's wrong with that? I'm fucking tired of it. You think I like feeling like I have to choose between my brother or you? My best friend or you? And what scares me most is that, ninety-nine percent of the time, I find myself picking _you_!" He shook his head, turning away from her and wondering how he managed to veer off topic the way he had. He held his head in his hands, groaning loudly. Melony stared at him in shock, "Jeff, what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about this!" He whirled around, facing her, beating his chest as hard as he could with his fist, "I'm talking about how much this hurts! It hurts when I'm near you, it hurts when I'm away from you! It hurts when I fucking breathe and it especially hurts right fucking now!"

She was stunned, For the first time in her life she felt all the barriers break away. The walls she'd built around herself, the cynical seductress who used her assets for what she wanted and said _fuck love and romance who needs 'em_ was fading and she couldn't explain how she felt about it. The look in Jeff's eyes made her ache in her chest and she hated it. She didn't want to ache for him. She didn't want to need him. She wanted to hate him and despise him and spit on him when Charlie and Shelton took his and his brothers belts, but she couldn't. She was shaken to the core by his words and how he looked at her, and it hurt in a way she couldn't describe.

"_Say_ something!" Jeff screamed, and she did, by slipping her arms around his waist and stood on her tip-toes to capture his lips in a passionate kiss.


	20. The PartyPart Two: The Aftermath

"At What Cost"

Chapter Twenty

"The Party(Part Two): Aftermath"

xxx

He stared down at her still sleeping form and sighed slowly, leisurely stretching the kinks out of his muscles but trying to be careful not to wake her up. He wanted to savor this moment-hell, this entire morning-as long as he possibly could. After all, he'd sworn never to purposely see her again after today, right? He closed his eyes, raking his hands over his face and letting out a deep sigh. He was so sick of living life like an after-school-special teen drama.

Her arm flew over, whacking him in the chest and he let out a groan. "Damn!" He yelped, and she started giggling as she turned over to face him. "How long have you been awake?" He asked as he slipped his arms around her, pulling her close to him.

She curled up next to him, lying her head on his arm and draping her arm across his chest, "Long enough to know you've been trying your damnedest not to wake me up."

"Yeah, alot of good that did, right?"

She shook her head, sighing deeply, "I didn't really ever go to sleep. I thought if I could stay awake, maybe today would never come."

Charlie swallowed, averting his gaze to the ceiling, "It's still morning, Autumn. I don't wanna talk about that until..._much_ later."

"I know, but...we're both on Raw, and I know running into each other will be inevitable and I just..."

"Autumn!" He leaned forward, cupping the side of her face with one hand and stroking her hair with the other, "Much, much, _later_." He smiled down at her, kissing her softly on the forehead. Her hand trailed up his chest, tracing gently from his collarbone to the edge of his jaw, craning her neck in order to kiss him on the lips. Cupping the back of her head, he pulled her closer in an attempt to deepen the kiss, his arms sliding around her waist and pulling her closer to him than he thought possible.

It was morning already, and she'd slept better than she had in weeks.

Was it because she had been in his arms?

Looking up at his sleeping face, Melony bit her lip and wondered how she was going to get out of here without waking him. She was in his house, so even if she didn't wake him, chances are, she would run into Matt or some other Hardy friend and that would erupt into a fight that would eventually lead to Jeff being woken and...she just didn't want to. Mainly because she didn't want to talk. She didn't want to argue and fight or think. She just wanted to get up and walk away, the memory of the previous night forever embedded in her mind.

She carefully slipped from under the covers and managed to slide off the bed without much movement, then went about picking her clothes up from the floor. She slipped on her jeans and just as she was about to slip on her camisole and then slip out the door, when his voice broke her concentration.

"_Don't leave._"

She whirled around, the sight of him lying there hypnotising her. He stared up at her, green eyes peering into her blue with a quiet intensity that stirred something inside of her she couldn't explain. She wanted to pull out her regular diva persona-give him a coy smile and say some smart-ass comment and walk out, never looking back. But she couldn't. She opened her mouth to speak and sighed instead. She couldn't leave. There was no way she could leave.

She wanted him too bad.

"Come here." He said in a raspy whisper, extending his arm across the bed and reaching his hand out to her.

All the while her mind was shouting 'no', her hand was reaching out to grasp his as she fell forward onto the bed and let Jeff pull her into a tight embrace, cradled against his bare chest. He kissed her hair, trailed down to her cheek and the side of her mouth. He smiled against her lips and whispered, "It could be like this all the time, you know."

"Could it?" She asked incredulously, but allowing herself to get swept up in the fantasy for a few moments. This wasn't like her, she thought. She never got swept up in fantastical ideas. Atleast not when they involved Jeff Hardy.

"Yo, Jeff!" A voice carried in through the door, as someone began banging harshly on it, "Jeff! Get your ass up!"

Melony jumped up, startled. The voice, undoubtedly, belonged to Matt, and Jeff was on his feet within seconds.

"He's not gonna be happy." Jeff said with a lopsided grin as he headed for the door. Melony didn't really care one way or the other how Matt felt, but she had a feeling he would take it all out on Jeff once she made her way out of there.

Wait...why did she care? She shook her head, and slipped on her shoes and jacket, as Jeff made his way to the door and opened.

"Keep your panties on, Matt." Jeff grumbled, rubbing sleep from his eyes, "What's the deal?"

"I can't find Autumn." Matt said blatantly. He was freshly dressed and his black hair was still wet from the shower. Jeff was barely able to function. Damn Matt for never getting hungover.

"She's a grown ass woman who doesn't live here." Jeff retorted, "She probably got a ride home."

"Who the hell was sober enough to drive last night, Jeff?"

"Uhh, no one. But that's never stopped 'em before."

Matt scoffed, "Yeah, but she wouldn't let someone drunk drive her home. Come on man, I'm worried."

"Don't worry Matt," Melony crooned mockingly as she pushed her way past Jeff, "I'm sure she can take care of herself." She smiled at both of them before she headed down the stairs and left the house, speeding away before Matt had a chance to even register what had just taken place.

Autumn blew gently on the steaming hot cup of coffee, trying to rush it to cool, as she sat waiting impatiently at the smalltown cafe just a few blocks from her apartment. She'd left Charlie dosing in her bed, and she'd managed to sneak out to get this over with.

What she was doing was betrayal. She knew that. And it was killing her. But she thought maybe, just maybe, it might make things easier. It would keep Melony away from Jeff, it would keep Charlie away from her...

She bit her lip nervously, closing her eyes to fight back tears. It was all so trivial, she thought. And she hated herself for thinking it, just like she hated herself for giving up something she thought just might be special. She felt so strongly towards Charlie that it made her weak, and she'd never felt that way before. But the Hardy's were her team, her friends, and she couldn't let them down. She'd accused Melony of being manipulative of the World's Greatest Tag Team, but deep down, she knew the bitchy valet/manager really cared about them.

More than anything, Autumn hated like she was doing the redhead a favour. But honestly, she knew it was best for everyone involved.

"Alright, I'm here. What do you want?"

Autumn looked up, offering a sincere smile, "Sit down. Want some coffee?"

He held up the cup in his hand as he took a seat, "Already got some." He set it down on the table and tapped his fingers in a neat rhythm, "Look, what the hell is this? You and I aren't exactly friends, so..."

"I have a proposition for you." Autumn slid her coffee cup out of the way and leaned forward, propping herself on the table as she stared into his brown eyes, "What would you say if I told you...I'd help you and Charlie win the belts?"

Shelton Benjamin's eyes widened incredulously, "Why the hell would you do that?"

"Because maybe then all of this will end. Melony will be so happy for you that she'll leave Jeff alone. Hopefully it'll push Charlie and I apart." She laughed humourlessly, "What a thing to hope for, huh?" She shook her head, "It'll work out, I promise. The two of you will win the belts. I can distract Matt and Jeff easily. Hell, you can cheat if you want, I don't care. I just want all this to end."

Shelton sat in silence for a few moments, staring out the window they were seated beside. Outside, people went about, driving to work, running errands, picking up groceries. Why did his life seem so complicated just then? But he believed this woman. He knew she just wanted all the conflict and hatred to end. He thought just maybe...it could work.

But he had to know.

"Do you love Charlie?" He asked her seriously, not looking at her directly, but he could see her out of the corner of his eye. She averted her gaze, fidgeted nervously, and allowed a small smile to cross her lips before she answered.

"Yeah...I do." Her smile disappeared, "And I'm scared that might be the real reason I'm doing this."


End file.
